An angel's child
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: When an angel's child is born, together with four entities to protect him, a war between good and evil begins *COMPLETE*
1. Aya's unusual yourney

1 An angel's child  
  
Copy-write warning; The Chrono trigger Characters don't belong to me. But Aya en co. do so leave them alone!  
  
Character introduction;  
  
Aya; Age; 29  
  
Color hair; Black  
  
Color eyes; brown  
  
Clothes; Black tank top, wide black trousers and big army boots  
  
Magic type; none, but she uses guns and explosives  
  
Origin; 2300  
  
Brian; Age; 40  
  
Color hair; Black  
  
Color eyes; Dark brown  
  
Clothes; A monk robe  
  
Specie; Human  
  
Magic type; Lightning  
  
Origin; 600  
  
Mari; Age 23  
  
Color hair; brown  
  
Color eyes; bleu  
  
Clothes; Striped shirt, jeans, mountain boots and a very long brown coat with many pockets.  
  
Specie; Human  
  
Magic Type; none  
  
Origin 2300  
  
Kari; Age; 23  
  
Color hair; brown  
  
Color eyes; bleu  
  
Clothes; Expensive designer clothes  
  
Specie; Human  
  
Magic type; lightning  
  
Origin; 2300  
  
Maya; Age; 16  
  
Color hair; black  
  
Color eyes; brown  
  
Clothes; Short jeans with a white colored shirt  
  
Specie; Human  
  
Magic type; Fire  
  
Origin; 2300  
  
Genki; Age; 10  
  
Color hair; none  
  
Color eyes; black  
  
Clothes; none  
  
Specie; Giant spider  
  
Magic type; none  
  
Origin; 2300  
  
Pogapo; Age; 231  
  
Color hair; bleu  
  
Color eyes; black  
  
Clothes; a long dress with a split.  
  
Specie; aqua-creature  
  
Magic type; Water  
  
Origin; 1000  
  
Latoya; Age; Unknown  
  
Color hair; blonde  
  
Color eyes; Green  
  
Clothes; summer dress and straw hat  
  
Specie; unknown  
  
Magic type; none, but she is telekinetic  
  
Origin; ???  
  
Moloch; Age; different from bug to bug  
  
Color hair; none  
  
Color eyes; white  
  
Specie; demon  
  
Magic type; none, but they are very skilled man-hunters.  
  
Origin; ???  
  
Till; Age; 6  
  
Color hair; brown  
  
Color eyes; bleu  
  
Clothes; Colorful shirt, jeans and sneakers  
  
Specie; Human?  
  
Magic type; none, but he uses telekinesis  
  
Origin; 2300?  
  
Petra; Age; 49  
  
Color hair; red  
  
Color eyes; brown  
  
Clothes; Coat and skirt  
  
Specie; Human  
  
Magic type; Fire  
  
Origin; 2300  
  
Chapter 1;  
  
2 Aya's unusual journey  
  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ  
  
" I told you I know!" Aya reached the off-button of the clock next to her bed.  
  
BUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZBUZ  
  
"Aaaaargh! Shut the F*** up!" She now smashed it with her fist.  
  
BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
She now reached her Magnum and shot the thing.  
  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
  
"That's better."  
  
Then she got out of bed, put on some rock music and got dressed.  
  
"Note to myself: I really have to ask Mari to make me a bulletproof clock." Then she went to the kitchen and started to make some cereal and grabbed a can of beer.  
  
"Aah, that's better, what the… I'll be late for work!"  
  
Then she rushed to the door of her apartment, stepped into her Jeep and raced off, getting yelled at by other road-users of Trann-Dome. Drove trough two red lights and caused three accidents.  
  
(At the secret bureau of Trann)  
  
"Hey Mari, where's Aya?" Someone asked.  
  
"I Don't know, she is always late on Monday." Mari answered irritated.  
  
About then Aya walked in, talking irritated to a police-officer.  
  
"But I was in a hurry!" She shouted.  
  
"That's not an excuse, you caused great damage again. And this time you can't make me forget it with a date."  
  
"Aww, alright I'll pay. There goes my trip to Guardia museum." And she picked a credit-card out of her pocket and the police officer grabbed a compact credit-card reader. When the transaction was finished she walked towards Mari.  
  
"Hi Mari, wazzup?"  
  
"I can't believe it… you dated someone?!" Mari exclaimed  
  
"It was for a good cause!" Aya snapped back.  
  
"Well forget it, I've got a job for you."  
  
"What kind of job?"  
  
"Take a look at this." And Mari showed some images with the computer. It were all young men lying on the ground, they all had some kind of burn spots on the sides of their head.  
  
"What happened to them?" Aya asked shocked.  
  
"We don't know, most of them are dead, and the surviving ones are in a coma so they can't help either. Our only lead is that this all happened around this building." And with some mouse-click she showed a picture of an old building.  
  
"Oh I know that place, I once had to remove some strange commune from it, they said that that was a place were all time collapsed."  
  
"Now you have to infiltrate it. But don't worry, I invented a suit that will make you completely invisible. It lays in the dressing room."  
  
"Gee, thanks" And she walked to the dressing rooms, it was about then that Kari walked in.  
  
"Hi sis."  
  
"Hey Kari, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to be with my twin sister, by the way where's Aya?"  
  
"She fitting my invisibility-suit"  
  
"It isn't a cat-suit is it?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HOLY SH**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They heard Aya scream.  
  
"I totally forgot, I'm doomed." Mari said sadly.  
  
"No you aren't, maybe she just tripped and fell over." Her sister tried to cheer her up  
  
"SOMEBODY IS GOING TO DIE TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kari put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It was nice to know you."  
  
Then Aya walked in wearing a totally black cat-suit while men whistled at her and shouted things like "Sexy mama" (I don't have to tell you she looks pissed.)  
  
"Mari… you're gonna pay!" She said, with a bright red face.  
  
"Now relax Aya, with the button on your wrist you become totally invisible." Mari said. Aya pushed the button and she instantly disappeared. But you could still hear her.  
  
"Wow, it actually works. Great job Mari."  
  
"So, good friends again?"  
  
"Yep, but now I have business to look after."  
  
The helicopter flew over the building. Aya was already leaning out of the door.  
  
"Alright let's go and remember, you can contact Mari via your satellite earphone." The pilot said. Aya nodded and jumped out of the helicopter and landed on the roof of the building. She looked around and then saw there was an open window two floors down. She attached a rope to a rusty antenna and jumped from the ledge, then she crawled in the window and found herself into an abandoned room. She puts on her phone and contacted Mari.  
  
"Hey Mari I'm in."  
  
"Good, just search for something."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Oh and one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The suit has energy to stay invisible for 5 minutes so only use it when necessary."  
  
"Right. Close transmission."  
  
And Aya sneaked on. She was now in a hallway, she noticed the strong smell of acid hanging there. She didn't have time to wonder because she heard two grinding voices closing in on her. So she ducked inside the room again.  
  
"Why do we always have to walk guard?"  
  
"Because we have the best eyes and ears, moron."  
  
They walked by, Aya had much trouble not to scream because the two guards were giant bugs with long arms and large needle-like teeth.  
  
"Jesus Christ, what are those?" She whispered.  
  
"Hey, did you hear that?" One of the bugs said.  
  
"Yes, it's coming from over there." The other one answered.  
  
//Ow, crap. Now what?// She fearsome taught but then the bugs crashed in.  
  
"But there's nobody here."  
  
"But I really taught I heard someone."  
  
"Forget it, it's the end of our shift."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
And they walked away. In a corner stood a relieved Aya who could turn the suit on just in time. She turned it of again. "That was to close for comfort. Better go somewhere were those creatures don't come." She observed the room. "Hey, a ventilation hole." And she crawled in.  
  
//I never taught I would do this, crawling to a ventilation system in a cat- suit. I feel like that damn Lara Croft. What would my parents say if they were still alive?//  
  
She soon found a hole which looked out on some room with many of these bugs.  
  
"Mari come in, I believe there's something fishy going on here."  
  
"This is Mari, have you found something yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I found something alright. And I still can't believe it myself."  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"Dozens of gigantic bugs, and they can talk."  
  
"Holy… are you kidding me?"  
  
"I wish I was."  
  
"What else do you see?"  
  
"Um… hey what's that little girl doing over there?"  
  
"A little girl?"  
  
"Yep a girl, about six years old, has a summer-dress and a straw hat with a green ribbon."  
  
"Typical cutie, is she captured by those bugs?"  
  
"It doesn't look like it, she just running between them like she is used to them."  
  
"That's pretty weird."  
  
It was about then that two of the bugs came in, holding a young man.  
  
"Please… let me go, somebody help me!" He shouted.  
  
"Mistress, we found another source of energy." One of the bugs said to the little girl.  
  
"Thank you, now I can be pretty again."  
  
"P..pretty?! What are you going to do to me?"  
  
"Don't worry, this won't take very long."  
  
"What do… AAAAAAAAARGH!" The little girl grabbed the two sides of the man's head.  
  
"What the F*** is she doing to that man!?"  
  
She watched while the man screamed in pain. But after a while the sound faded and the man fell on the ground with a thud, with two burn spots on the sides of his head. There than was a gigantic white flash that blinded Aya when she could see again the girl was gone, but on the place she was standing now stood a pretty young woman with the same clothes, only in a bigger size.  
  
"Mari, this is Aya again. I think I know what happened to those man."  
  
"Oh yeah, what?"  
  
"It looks like this girl is absorbing their energy to become an adult."  
  
"Say WHAT?!  
  
"It looks like…"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Hush, she says something."  
  
…  
  
"Finally. That's child body is a little to small for me. Let's get back to our original plan."  
  
"Right mistress, destroying the four entities of magic."  
  
"Make that three, I heard that the entity of shadow was already destroyed when he was a kid, spares me a lot of time."  
  
"Which entity will we destroy first?"  
  
"Well, the entity of fire lives in this city so she will be the easiest to find and kill."  
  
…  
  
"What the… Mari are you hearing this?"  
  
"Yes, and I don't understand a damn word they saying."  
  
"No me neither, but we got to stop them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it are giant bugs, that's why!"  
  
"Did you hear that mistress?" One of the bugs said.  
  
"Yes indeed, we're being watched. Whoever you are, come out or we'll force you out."  
  
//Just try// Maya taught while sneaking away to get out of the building.  
  
"I guess you want to play hide and seek. Fine. Molochs, find that spy and bring it to me."  
  
"Right away miss Latoya." One of the bugs said, and they all split up in search for Aya.  
  
Aya was crawling trough the ventilation system to find an exit. When she saw one she put on her invisibility-suit and walked down the hallway, passing many bugs while she did. When it seemed that she was alone she contacted Mari.  
  
"Mari, you got to help me."  
  
"How? I searched every file, I can't find a thing about this building."  
  
"Goddamn. I feel like an actor in a movie." She walked into a room. "And just like in a movie I walk into a room without windows or doors, can you believe this?"  
  
"Don't worry, it could be worse, your suit could run out of energy."  
  
"…"  
  
"What's wrong Aya?"  
  
"You don't have to ask."  
  
"Oh… sorry. Just try to look for a way out."  
  
"Like I just said, there are no doors, no windows and no… hey what's this?"  
  
"What? What did you find?"  
  
"I don't know, it looks like a shiny bleu dot."  
  
"A shiny bleu dot?"  
  
"A time-gate to be exactly." A voice suddenly said.  
  
"Time-gate? Aya who was that?! Aya? Aya!"  
  
"Busted." Aya said calm. She was surrounded by bugs and the woman who she taught was the leader stood in front of her.  
  
"I got you now, little spy." She said.  
  
"I'm not a spy I'm a secret agent. And my name is Aya." Aya said.  
  
"And my name is Latoya and these are my loyal servants the Molochs."  
  
"Nice to meet you, can I go now?"  
  
"Yes you may, Moloch, throw her into the gate." And two Molochs grabbed Aya and dragged her to the gate, which was growing bigger.  
  
"Eh guys, can't we discuss this with a little coffee?"  
  
"In the time were you are going there is no coffee." Latoya said with a grin.  
  
"What! No coffee?! Heeeeeeelp!!!!!!" She screamed, right before she was thrown in the deep bleu. 


	2. Maya's new brother

1 Again, a copy-write warning; the Chrono trigger characters don't belong to me, but my own characters do.  
  
Now let us continue the story.  
  
2 Chapter 2;  
  
3 Maya's new brother  
  
Maya stood in front of the door of her new foster family. It was the third this month.  
  
"I guess you're a record holder with that." Her pet spider said.  
  
"Shut up Genki, I'm not in the mood right now." She flatly answered.  
  
"Okay, but they won't know you're here if you stand here like a statue."  
  
"Maybe that's better."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I hate those foster families, I want to be with my sister Aya."  
  
"But the judge decided she was not capable of raising you."  
  
"Whatever." And she rang the doorbell. The woman who opened looked quite old, and Maya immediately taught of Cinderella's stepmother.  
  
"Ah, you must be Maya, come in dear." She said with a voice which fitted her appearance. She walked into the room which was stuffed with antique. On a desk sat a little boy about 6 years old, still in his school uniform.  
  
"Welcome in my house." The old lady started. "My name is Christina, and this is your new brother Till, Till put down those books and say hello to your new sister." The boy got out of the chair, walked to Maya and made a polite bow. "Greetings." He said. Maya couldn't help noticing that the boy had beautiful bleu eyes.  
  
"Hi, my name is Maya."  
  
"You don't say hi, you say hello." Christina snapped to her. "And I certainly hope that you get rid of those clothes immediately."  
  
"But I like these clothes." Maya said, hoping to irritate the woman.  
  
"But I don't, and my will is law in this house."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts young lady, you're going straight to your room, I've put some nice clothes on your bed."  
  
Maya decided to do so, when she was in her room, there were standing two beds, on one of them lay a dress so she suggested it was hers. While she put it on she raged at Genki.  
  
"Great, I just got in the house and I have to change my clothes already."  
  
"Relax, it's just a first impression." Genki answered. When she was ready she went to the living room were the woman already had prepared diner.  
  
"Much better, now you only have to dispose of that… thing on your shoulder." And she pointed in disgust towards Genki.  
  
"What? me?"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"No way!" Maya said. "Part from my sister, he's the only one gives a damn about me."  
  
"Watch your language young lady, no diner for you. Go to your room to make your homework."  
  
"I don't have homework."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I got kicked out of school for two weeks because I broke the nose of the principal's son. Who was, as a matter of fact, bullying two fourth- graders." She heard Till snigger.  
  
"Good god, it's no miracle you're replaced that many times, but don't worry I will convert you into a nice young lady."  
  
"Convert me?! But I like who I am!"  
  
"But I don't."  
  
"Selfish b****!!!" Maya shouted, then she ran into her new room buried her head into her pillow and started to cry, it wasn't fair. She just wanted to be with her sister. But that wasn't allowed. It was like this ever since her parents died in a fire ten years ago. Ten years and dozens of foster families later she changed into a real troublemaker. She was interrupted in her thinking when she heard a soft knock on he door.  
  
"What!" She shouted. Till came in slowly.  
  
"Oh, it's you, sorry."  
  
"Never mind." The boy said with a soft, friendly voice. "I agree with you about Christina."  
  
"But she's your mother."  
  
"Not really, I'm adopted just like you."  
  
"Oh, do you miss your parents?"  
  
"I never knew them, they died when I was a baby, I was raised by my grandfather Armando."  
  
"Was he a nice guy."  
  
"Really nice, we lived together on a farm in the country. I always helped him by watching over the chickens. But he died, and now I'm here. Do you have family who's still alive?"  
  
"Yep, my older sister Aya, but she's kind of sleazy so the judge said that she couldn't raise me."  
  
"Sad."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm stuck here with that ***** Christina."  
  
"But she's right about your language." Till said with a huge grin, and they both rolled over with laughter. After that there was a long silence.  
  
"Why don't we just run away?" Maya said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Run away?! Just like that?"  
  
"Yeah, I do it all the time, just wait until they sleep and just walk out off the door."  
  
"Is it that easy?"  
  
"Yes, we can do it tonight."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Yep, but you have to put away those clothes you're wearing now."  
  
"Oh, alright, my old clothes have to lay here somewhere." And Till started to search in the drawers next to his bed. Maya reached for her old clothes.  
  
"Much better." Maya said when they were ready. She had a bright white T- shirt with cut-of jeans. Till was wearing a multi-colored T-shirt with white jeans and sneakers underneath it.  
  
"Now let's go."  
  
"Uh, I don't want to be the pessimist, but were can we go?" Genki said. "They would expect us to be by your sister."  
  
"We can go to Mari and Kari." Maya answered. "They will be glad to have us in the house."  
  
"Sure." Genki said acidly, getting a smack from Maya. They packed some other stuff like money, food and clothes, waited for Christina to sleep and they walked out of the door. When they where outside Maya gave a loud cheer.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaahoooooooo!!!!!!!! Free at last!"  
  
"Right, where do you two friends live?" Till said, who still taught running away wasn't such a great idea.  
  
"Oh, just a couple of blocks away. Follow me." And they started their little journey. On the corner there was a fruit-stall.  
  
"You want an apple or something?" Maya asked Till.  
  
"I'd like a banana." Genki said.  
  
"Who asked you?"  
  
"Sorry, it was just a question."  
  
"I want a pear please." Till softly said, interrupting the tiny discussion.  
  
"Okay, that's one pear for you, an apple for me and a banana for… hello! What the hell is that?!" Maya said when she saw some gigantic bugs coming towards the stall, causing great panic among the people.  
  
"I'm trough with eating rats and stray cats, I want some human meat." One of the bugs said.  
  
"And as you can see there are plenty of humans here." Another one said with an evil grin.  
  
Maya and Till hid behind the stall. "W…what do they want from us?" Till asked, Maya could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
"They see us as a midnight snack." She whispered, hoping her voice didn't shake. "But if we keep real silent, they won't notice us." She put her arms around the shivering boy.  
  
The bugs grabbed a running woman.  
  
"This one looks tasty." The biggest one said, and took a bite out of the shoulder of the lady, the woman screamed while she looked in horror to her own ragged flesh between the bug's jaw. She then fainted.  
  
"Why do you always get the best part?" One of the other bugs said with a complaining tone.  
  
"Because I'm the boss, stupid." The bigger one said after swallowing the flesh, and started to lick the blood of his teeth and fingers. The other one shot him a look but didn't say anything else, instead he broke the woman's neck.  
  
"They…they killed that woman, they're going to kill us also!" Till shouted.  
  
"Don't speak so loud, they'll hear us."  
  
"I want to go home." Till said, he put his head in his hands and started to cry softly. Suddenly some of the crates from the fruit-stall seemed to explode, making fruit and vegetables splatter all over the street.  
  
"How on earth could that happen?" One of the bugs said.  
  
"I'm wondering the same thing." Genki said.  
  
"I… I'm so sorry, this always happens when I'm panicking." Till said.  
  
"You can do things like this? Why didn't you tell us?" Maya asked.  
  
"I taught you would be afraid of me."  
  
"Never mind that right now, let's get outta here."  
  
"Too late." One of the bugs said, looking at the two kids and the spider and he dragged them towards the leader.  
  
"I found some other snacks, can I have the girl? She looks tasty."  
  
"Sure, I still have this one." The leader answered while he continued eating from the woman. The other one raised Maya into the air with his long arms.  
  
"And now, you die." He said calmly.  
  
"Not yet." Maya said, and kicked the bug in the face when he let go she took Till by his arm and started to run.  
  
"Nice move." Till said while they were running.  
  
"My sister taught me a thing or two about martial arts." Maya answered, and they kept running, but the bugs kept closing in.  
  
"They're fast." Genki said.  
  
"Did you figure that out all by yourself? We better hide somewhere, how about in this building." Maya answered, they stood before a massive building that looked like it was separated from the rest. It looked very old and the statues on the roof frightened even Maya.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Genki asked.  
  
"Damn sure, or do you want me to leave you by those freaks of nature?" Maya said.  
  
"No thanks, ladies first."  
  
They entered the building, first there was a big hallway with many doors that led to different rooms. When they entered one of those rooms they saw it was crammed with bookshelves.  
  
"Wow, look at this place, I never saw so many books in my entire life." Maya said in fascination. Because she was amazed by the view she didn't watch where she was going and she banged onto someone, or something, because the thing she crashed in moved, but felt metallic.  
  
"Excuse me miss, I'm not used to visitors so late at night." A voice said, when she looked up she saw a humanoid robot, she heard of them, but never saw one with her own eyes.  
  
"That's okay, we were hiding for some giant bugs."  
  
"Giant bugs?" The robot asked, more interested than surprised. "How do they look?"  
  
"Well, they're white, have huge needle-like teeth and they smell."  
  
"Hmmm," The robot said in deep taught. "It seems like the prophecy has come true."  
  
"What are you talking about? Which prophecy?" Till asked.  
  
"Follow me, I'll explain everything."  
  
And so they did, the robot led them even farther into the maze of bookshelves. They stopped at a desk, behind the desk there sat a middle- aged woman with coat and skirt, her hair in a tight knot.  
  
"A, Prometheus, who are those late-night guests?" The woman asked.  
  
"Petra, these are kids who say that they've been chased by molochs."  
  
"Molochs, so that's what they call those creatures." Maya said, she saw that the woman looked shocked.  
  
"That means, the prophecy has come true!" Petra said.  
  
"Yes indeed." Prometheus said.  
  
"What on earth is going on here!?" Maya shouted confused.  
  
"Allow me to explain." Petra said. "Thousands of years ago, an ancient prophecy told us about the coming of the child of an angel. The perfect human being with extra-ordinary powers. Together with that, a creature from the deepest regions of hell would come to destroy it. It would have molochs as his minions, and it wouldn't stop terrorizing the earth until the angel's child was destroyed."  
  
"Aha, I… think I understand." Genki interrupted.  
  
"LET ME CONTINUE!!!!" Petra shouted. "But to protect the angel's child four entities were born. One in each age, embodying the four types of magic."  
  
"Okay you loose me here." Maya said, "What do you mean with entities? And what do you mean in each age."  
  
"It's easy, there are four ages where magic was used; 1200 B.C. Also known as the dark ages, 600 A.D. Also known as the middle-ages, 1000 A.D. Also known as the age where the hero Crono was born. And of-course this year, 2300.  
  
"So in each year an entity was born, but how can they be brought together? They can't travel in time can they?" Till asked.  
  
"Oh sure they can, have you ever heard about Lavos?"  
  
"Of course, he was that monster from out of space that came to destroy the planet if it wasn't for Crono and his gang." Maya said.  
  
"Did you know that 'gang' had people from every age?"  
  
"No I didn't, cool!"  
  
"As a matter of fact, Prometheus over here was one of them."  
  
"Wow!!!"  
  
"Yes indeed, but they called me robo."  
  
"What are we waiting for, let's find those entities and the angel's child!" Maya exclaimed.  
  
"Say what! Maya, why should we, it's dangerous and your sister wouldn't allow it." Genki said.  
  
"Come on, where is your sense of adventure, by the way, who is this angel's child?"  
  
"We don't know nothing about this angel's child, but if we find the entities, we will find the angel's child." Petra answered.  
  
"Right, so where can we find those entities?"  
  
"Oh, I've studied the legend and I know almost everything about it."  
  
"Why are you so interested in the legend miss Petra?" Robo asked  
  
"Because I'm one of the entities."  
  
"You are WHAT!?!?!?" Everybody, including Robo exclaimed.  
  
"Oh dear, I forgot to tell you, I know the names of the entities, and my name stood under the age 2300. I'm the entity of fire."  
  
"How do you know that for sure?" Robo asked.  
  
"Watch this." And Petra raised her hand, and suddenly a wall of fire erupted behind them, burning Genki, who sat on Maya's back.  
  
"Cool!" Maya said, while dusting of the charcoal that covered Genki.  
  
"No that's hot." He said.  
  
"And because I'm one of the entities, I feel responsible to warn the other two."  
  
"Two? But if my calculations are right, there should be three other entities." Robo stated  
  
"I know, but the entity from the dark ages died during the ocean palace disaster."  
  
"Sad." Till said.  
  
"I know, but now we have to go find the remaining two. Robo, you said there was a time-gate nearby, can you open it?"  
  
"I think so, let's go miss Petra."  
  
"And stop calling me miss!!! Petra will do."  
  
"Can we come with you?" Maya asked.  
  
"Of course, I'm going to need al the help I can get. Now let's go, Robo, you lead us."  
  
And they were off. When they found the portal in some dark alley, Till hesitated.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Maya?" He asked.  
  
"Of course it is, my normal live sucks, I want some adventure."  
  
"This portal leads to Guardia castle, the year 1000 A.D." Robo stated.  
  
"Fine, the entity who lives there is called Pogapo, and her type is water."  
  
Robo took out an odd looking rod.  
  
"This is called a gate-key, it is used to open time-gates." He said, and the gate grew in size.  
  
"Now let us go." And he jumped into the bleu.  
  
"Wait for us!" Maya shouted, she dragged Till towards the gate and they both jumped in.  
  
"Kids these days…" Petra said before she stepped into the gate, which instantly closed behind her.  
  
I just love Cliff-hangers (Gya-haha!)  
  
I hope you enjoyed it reading as much as I did writing. And for all of you who wondered what happened to Aya, just keep sending in those reviews. 


	3. A Frog, a monk and a drunk woman

A copy-write warning; the Chrono Trigger character don't belong to me, but my own characters do.  
  
Chapter 3; A Frog, a monk, and a drunk woman.  
  
"Arth thou alright ma'am?" A voice said. Aya moaned and opened her eyes, looking in the face of a giant frog.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. "Some way to wake up!"  
  
"I know mine face is quite… disturbing. Excuse me for that." The frog said.  
  
"Don't apologize for your own face, it's just… not the best face to wake up with. By the way where is this place?"  
  
"These are the cursed woods. The year 600."  
  
"The year 600! What a trip!"  
  
"Thou arth from another time period? No surprise with those… revealing clothes." Aya felt her cheeks become red, remembering that she wore a cat- suit.  
  
"I know, do you have any spare clothes for me mister…"  
  
"Thou can call me Frog. And there are some spare clothes in that closet."  
  
"Gee thanks Froggy. Just a minute." And she disappeared into another room. When she re-appeared she put on white leggings, a bleu vest with bronze chest-armor, brown boots with metal toes and a green cape which reached her knees.  
  
"Much better, thanks again."  
  
"Now may I ask were thou arth coming from?"  
  
"I'm from Trann dome, the year 2300."  
  
"That's a great hop in time. How did thou get here?"  
  
"Some gigantic bugs called the Molochs threw me in something named a Time- gate."  
  
"I see, I have used those time-gates with some companions to defeat Lavos."  
  
"Oh I heard about that battle, it's supposed to be one of the greatest battles of all time."  
  
"It sure was, but let us think of a way to bring you back to your own time."  
  
"Well, where did you find me?"  
  
"In the woods before Guardia castle."  
  
"Right, so why aren't we gonna search there? But first, do you have some coffee?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Cigarettes?"  
  
"Not either."  
  
"Damn, how about beer?"  
  
"No, but thou can get that by an Inn."  
  
"Can I first go to an Inn than, I can't survive another minute without caffeine, nicotine or alcohol."  
  
"Alright. Follow me." And they went to the nearest Inn, when they got their Aya speeded to the bar and shouted to the Innkeeper  
  
"Give me the best beer you have, and quick!"  
  
"Sure, how much?" The Innkeeper asked.  
  
"Two pints, hurry!"  
  
"Here you are ma'am." The Innkeeper gave two glasses of beer to Aya, who drank each one empty with one huge gulp. She then cheered and leaned back in a chair.  
  
"Aah, that's better." She said, ignoring the glares of everyone near her.  
  
"Great Frog, first you bring in that creep Magus and now this, you really have a bad taste of friends."  
  
"For the 49th time, Magus was not a friend of mine, and second, this woman is going back to her own place really soon."  
  
"I sure am *burp* this place stinks, no offence of course."  
  
"How rude, but I can feel your heart is clean, of evil I mean." A voice said, when Frog and Aya looked they saw a man sitting on the edge of a table, he had a brown monk robe which completely covered his body and his face, beneath it they could see black boots.  
  
"And who might you be?" A now drunk Aya asked.  
  
"Greetings, my name is Brian. I'm a traveling monk." He pulled of his cloak, revealing an almost flawless face with black hair till just beneath his ears and brown, almost black piercing eyes.  
  
"A traveling monk huh? To bad because I think you are cute." Aya said, leaning over the table towards the monk.  
  
"But just one little kiss is allowed, isn't it?" She said with a horny look in her eyes. Brian started to feel really uncomfortable.  
  
"Uhm, shouldn't we go to the time-gate?" Frog tried.  
  
"Aaaaw, alright. See you around hunk." And she bent back and stood unsteadily on her feet.  
  
"You better lay down until you can walk again." The Innkeeper suggested.  
  
"Good idea, come on ma'am Aya." Frog guided her upstairs, when he came back Brian waved him to come over.  
  
"So, you're the mighty hero who defeated Magus, I heard much about you Glenn." He said.  
  
"Thou, thou knoweth my real name? How come?" Frog asked surprised.  
  
"Let's say I can read minds, don't worry I don't read any private taughts."  
  
"I see, why arth thou traveling?"  
  
"I was a foundling and grew up in the cloister nearby Guardia castle, when the Mystics took over my fellow monks were destroyed by them, I was the sole-survivor. So now I travel."  
  
"Too bad for you, but me and my friends Crono and Lucca defeated those monsters, I only didn't got the chance to destroy their leader and my worst enemy Magus."  
  
"I know, it's very hard to destroy an ally without your other friends getting mad at you." Frog already didn't find it surprising anymore.  
  
"Why did thou survive?" Frog asked.  
  
"Curious he? Well I use magic." And he pointed at one of the now empty glasses, there were a couple of sparks and then the glass exploded.  
  
"But that doesn't matter right now, I can feel an evil force heading this way, and it wants Aya and me. I don't know why."  
  
"Evil force? Is it a strong force?" Frog asked.  
  
"Not really, but they are with many and that could be a problem." About then the town-bell ringed.  
  
"Monsters! Giant bugs!" Someone screamed. And Frog and Brian saw people running for their lives.  
  
"What the f*** is going on here?!" Aya shouted, apparently still drunk.  
  
"Nothing special, go back to bed while we deal with it." Brian said.  
  
"Okay." And she stumbled back into the room.  
  
"Are you ready to have a little fun?" Brian asked Frog.  
  
"I sure have." Frog answered, pulling out the Masamune.  
  
"Let's go then." And they went outside. The Molochs stood in front of the Inn.  
  
"We're searching for the entity of lightning, according to our masters calculations he's in this town."  
  
One of them said while capturing Frog and Brian.  
  
"Where on earth are they talking about?" Frog asked.  
  
"I don't know, they somehow blocked their minds." Brian answered.  
  
"That's right stupid Monk, so now you tell us your name."  
  
"Why should I do that?" Brian said insolent, only to get punched in the face.  
  
"Because we search for a monk who uses lightning magic named Brian in this area that's why!"  
  
"These creatures aren't the smartest in the neighborhood." Frog whispered to Brian.  
  
"Oh they are, in hunting-skills that is."  
  
"Can we defeat them?"  
  
"I think so, but it's better to get out of here and find out what's going on."  
  
"You still didn't say your name." One of the Molochs asked annoyed.  
  
"Boss, how many monks who use lightning magic can be found in a small village like this? If we kill him it's a big chance we got the right one."  
  
"You're right, let's kill him."  
  
"Not today." Brian said and folded his hands together, after a few seconds sparks flew from his body and soon he exerted a huge Lightning2 spell that fried a big number of the Molochs. The others ran of.  
  
"Eh, wow." Was the only thing Frog could say.  
  
"Surprising he? Your friend Crono could learn a thing or two from me. Now let's get out of here."  
  
"First let get miss Aya." And they walked to the Inn, which had collapsed under the massive power of the attack. The Innkeeper crawled from beneath the mess.  
  
"BRIAN!!!!!!!!! What do you have to say about this?"  
  
"Eh… oops sorry about that."  
  
"Jesus Christ what happened here?" Aya, who obviously wasn't drunk anymore, exclaimed when she dug herself out of the rubble.  
  
"Nothing special, let's get out of here." Brian said to her. And the three of them walked of, hearing the angry voice of the Innkeeper until they were out of the village.  
  
"If you three dare to come back I'll have you hanged in the tallest tree of the forest!"  
  
"Boy, is he in a bad mood, what did you guys do to piss him of like that?" Aya asked  
  
"Nothing special, but we have to get you back to your own time." Brian answered.  
  
"What were those filthy creatures talking about?" Frog asked.  
  
"I don't know exactly, but I once heard about the entities of magic, there supposed to be the four strongest sorcerers of all time." Brian answered.  
  
"Could it be that thou arth one of those entities?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"How long until Guardia forest guys? My feet are tired and I've got a huge hangover." Aya interrupted.  
  
"Not far now, we got to get over Zenan Bridge and then it's a few miles north." Frog said to her.  
  
"Some weird sh** is going on here. I saw those creatures in my time, and they were after those entities as well, we've got to find out more about it."  
  
"Thou arth right, but where could we go?"  
  
"My friend Kari once spoke of a library for this kind of stuff, maybe we should take a look over there?"  
  
"Good idea, even if it's coming from you." Brian said.  
  
"Say what?" Aya said angry.  
  
"Nothing, let's continue." They walked on until they reached the edge of a huge forest.  
  
"Is this the place Froggy?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yes indeed, let us go in and search for the time-gate." He answered. And they entered the forest.  
  
"Nice place. What are those creatures?" Aya asked when she pointed at some green imps and a rolly.  
  
"Those are imps, they're easy to defeat." Brian said and he zapped one of them with a lightning spell. The imp ran of.  
  
"See?" Frog used a Water2 and the others were washed away by something that looked like a tidal wave. Only the rolly stood there.  
  
"Now it's my turn." Aya said, and she kicked the rolly so it flew between the trees.  
  
"Touchdown!" (I know nothing about sport so don't complain about it.)  
  
"You're quite strong, for someone who doesn't know anything about this world." Brian said to her.  
  
"One more word mister, and you're going the same way as that green thing."  
  
"Rolly." Frog corrected her.  
  
"Whatever." They continued, after a while they reached the gate.  
  
"Is this it?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yes it is." Frog answered. "I only don't know how to open it."  
  
"Huh, but you said that you traveled in time to defeat Lavos?"  
  
"Yes but we need a Gate-key to open it, and I don't have one, Lucca has."  
  
"And where is Lucca?"  
  
"In the year 1000"  
  
"Well, it could be worse."  
  
"How can it be worse?" Aya said. "I woke up with a giant frog next to my bed (No offence) in a cat-suit, I tried kiss a monk, there's no coffee, no cigarettes, some giant bugs search for us and I can't get back to my own time, al that with a huge headache, how can it be worse?"  
  
"Well, those bugs could've followed us." Brian said.  
  
"Let's hide."  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I remember a conversation like this, it is obvious that those bugs indeed followed us. It's Murphy's law."  
  
"I see, let us hide in the trees." Frog suggested. And so they did. After a while Aya's prediction came true when the Molochs entered the small clearing.  
  
"I don't get it, they went this way." One of them said.  
  
"Search for them." Another one said. The bugs split up and started to search every bush, Aya was amazed how silent and agile these creatures walked trough the forest. But they didn't look up in the trees. Frog gave her a sign, he was obviously going to attack, Aya nodded back, telling him she would attack to. When two of them were under the trees they were hiding, they both jumped out of the tree, Frog cut of one of the bug's head of with the Masamune and Aya broke the other ones neck before they could scream for help.  
  
"Nice job, where is Brian?" Frog said.  
  
"I dunno." But they didn't have to wait long for an answer. Soon the sky turned dark bleu and a sound like an old door that opened was echoing trough the forest then there was a huge flash of light which blinded Aya and Frog, when they opened their eyes almost half of the forest was burned to the ground.  
  
"I think I knoweth were he is." Frog said. And they went to the spot the attack seemed to come from. When they arrived there they saw who they expected; Brian. He looked all right, except for a slash on his face from the corner of his mouth to his ear.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aya asked him.  
  
"I'm fine, those bugs attacked me from the back."  
  
"So you decided to torch the place."  
  
"I got rid of all the bugs didn't I?"  
  
"Never mind that right now, we still don't know how to get back to my time."  
  
"O, we can, one of those bugs was so kind to leave a present." He pointed to something that lay on the charcoaled ground. It looked like some remote- control device; each button had a number: 65000000 B.C., 1200 B.C., 600 A.D., 1000 A.D. 2300 A.D.  
  
"I knoweth those numbers." Frog said. " These are the different time periods me and my companions traveled to."  
  
"Could this device open that gate?" Aya asked while picking up the remote control.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Let's do it! Next stop, 2300! Coffee, cigarettes and normal clothes!" And she ran towards the gate, which was easy to detect in the barren landscape. Then she pushed the button and the gate grew bigger.  
  
"Shall we be off?" Frog asked.  
  
"We sure will." Aya said, and she jumped into the gate.  
  
"Now it's our turn." Frog said to Brian.  
  
"After you."  
  
"Alright." And Frog jumped in as well. Brian took out his rosary, said a prayer and jumped as well.  
  
That's another chapter done, because of a deep cut on the sole of my foot I'm chained to my bed so it will take a little longer to write the next chapter, sorry about that. 


	4. Chapter 4

Copy-write warning (I'm getting tired of this); The Chrono Trigger characters don't belong to me but Aya and co do.  
  
1 Chapter 4: I don't name my chapters anymore.  
  
"Uhm… Petra, this doesn't look like the year 1000." Maya said when they arrived at a very odd place; it was like a platform floating in the middle of nowhere. Different pillars of light were on this platform.  
  
"This is indeed not the year 1000 it's the end of time, you get here when you step into a gate with more then 3 people."  
  
"Couldn't you tell that a little sooner!" Petra shouted. "How we're going to get to the other entities now?"  
  
"We can decide that two of us go back to the year 2300 and the other three go search for the entities."  
  
"Two of us? Do you mean Genki is counted as human to?" Maya said.  
  
"I feel loved. (Note of sarcasm)" Genki answered.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"If we're here, we might as well say hello to Gaspar, the Guru of time." Robo suggested, trying to stop the two 'friends' from shouting.  
  
"Good idea." Till said, and they walked to the lamppost Gaspar usually stands. He still stood there like always.  
  
"Hey, Robo good to see you again." He said.  
  
"It's nice to see you to." Robo answered. "And these are my new friends Petra, Maya and Till."  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"Oh yeah, and Genki."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway, apparently not to invite me for tea."  
  
"We are searching for the entities of magic and the angel's child. Could you help us with that?"  
  
"The four entities of magic and the angel's child he? Heard about it of course, but I know nothing about it. But I think Spekkio can help you with identifying the child and the entities."  
  
"And how can he do that?" Maya asked.  
  
"Spekkio can read your mind and tell you what type of magic you can use and how strong it is." Robo said.  
  
"Cool, do you think I can use magic?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Let's see that spekkio guy."  
  
"Alright, he's behind that door. I'll stay here." And Petra, Till, Maya and Genki went into the door.  
  
"Why hello there, some new faces… holy God I can sense that the woman teacher over here has extraordinary fire-magic." Spekkio said the instance the group came in.  
  
"I know, I'm one of the entities of magic." Petra answered.  
  
"Right, now let's continue with that little girl with that thing on her shoulder."  
  
"I think she means us." Genki said.  
  
"Oh shut up, or I'll make you." Maya said, and punched him of her shoulder.  
  
"Fiery young lady you are, you can use fire magic." Spekkio continued.  
  
"Cool, how can I learn to use it?"  
  
"Walk three time around the wall clockwise and think 'magic'"  
  
"What! That's ridiculous."  
  
"Do you want to use magic or not?"  
  
"Aw, alright." And she walked three times and she stood in front of spekkio again.  
  
"Alright then Ipso-facto- miny-mo magico!" As soon as he said that flames sprung out of Maya's body and it looked she was on fire. She looked down at the fire in great surprise. When it stopped she didn't say much except a calm 'wow'. But Genki did talk.  
  
"Wow, did you see that it was like you were on fire, how do you feel, toasted?"  
  
"I feel… weird, I know how to use the power, like I had it all my life." Maya said confused.  
  
"Feels great he, now it's your turn little guy let's see…" He then felt silent and watched at Till with amazement.  
  
"What's wrong Spekkio?" Till asked, slightly afraid.  
  
"In all my life…" Spekkio began, "I never felt such powers in someone."  
  
"Ehm, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Genki whispered in Maya's ear.  
  
"Uhu." Was her short answer.  
  
"What do you all mean? Do you mean I am…? No way! That's impossible!" Till shouted.  
  
"All the time, he was just with me." Petra softly said. "Why couldn't I notice? I can punch myself in the face."  
  
"Are you really the Angel's child we're searching for?" Maya asked.  
  
"I… don't know, it so confusing." Till answered.  
  
"Well, we don't have to search for you anymore." Petra said.  
  
"But I don't wanna be a legend, I want to be normal." Till said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know I have supernatural powers, I had them all my life. Some weird things happened in my past."  
  
"What sort of things?"  
  
"My first memory is that I saw a dead cat lying on the street, probably ran over by a car, next to it stood a little kitten, making sorrow-full sounds. I touched the body and somehow I brought it back to perfect health, but I felt tired myself."  
  
"I heard of that, giving your own life-energy to save another living being's life."  
  
But that's not all, when Armando died I could see his spirit fly away."  
  
"Wow, and I taught you were only telekinetic." Maya said.  
  
"That to Armando taught me that these powers were good, that I could help people with it, but when he died I moved to town and people started to call me 'freak' or 'weirdo' if I ever used them, so I stopped using them and suppressed them."  
  
"Not a great idea." Petra said. "When you suppress such powers, they can become uncontrollable.  
  
"Just like that little accident with the fruit-stall." Maya said.  
  
"Uhm I don't wanna sound rude but… WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!!" Spekkio shouted.  
  
"We tell you that later, now we have some business to attempt to." Petra said. "This is the plan, Robo and I are going to search the entity of water in the year 1000, you three go back to the year 2300 and stay there until we have a plan."  
  
"No way, I want to help! You can't shove me off like that!" Maya said.  
  
"Oh alright, you go to 2300 and try to get some help."  
  
"That's better, I will warn my sister, she knows everything about martial arts and weapons, she can help."  
  
"Good idea, now let's go." And they walked of to the platform with the pillars.  
  
"I still think it's odd. How can someone who is destined to protect Till die?" Maya said.  
  
"I know, but after the ocean palace disaster there was no trace left of Janus." Petra replied.  
  
"Janus!?" Robo exclaimed.  
  
"Yes that was his name."  
  
"He's still alive, in fact I know him."  
  
"You know him? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU STUPID TIN CAN!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"You never told me his name."  
  
"Never mind, were does this Janus live now?"  
  
"He lives in the year 1200 B.C. in search for his older sister."  
  
"Right, why don't you go to him first, if you know him he'll be easy to find. You two are going to find Maya's older sister, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. We meet here again?" Maya said. Petra just nodded. And she walked into the light, Robo followed her.  
  
"We better be going to." Maya said, she grabbed Till's arm and they both stepped into the light which led them to the year 2300.  
  
"Miss Latoya." A Moloch said while walking up to the woman who sat behind a huge computer, pressing numerous buttons while different screens flashed on and off.  
  
"What?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"The entity of lightning escaped, he and some friends destroyed all our patrollers in the middle-ages."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"So, why don't you send more patrollers?" She said now with a voice so cold it made the Moloch shiver.  
  
"We don't think it will help, you underestimated his power, he destroyed dozens of our specie and he hardly has a scratch."  
  
Silence again, then the machine showed a map, underneath it stood 1200 AD.  
  
"Is something wrong, Miss Latoya?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you about the entity of shadow?"  
  
"You did miss, he died during the ocean palace disaster."  
  
"Well he didn't, he disappeared for a long time, but I got track of him when he and some kids were trying to destroy Lavos."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because I don't want you guys to destroy him, his heart is filled with hatred and sorrow, I want to use that against him."  
  
"How miss?"  
  
"You Molochs are so stupid, it surprises me that you ever crawled out of your own dimension. Let me explain, if I can somehow convince him to join us, our victory is assured. And if that doesn't work I just torture him like all my other victims." A sick grin touched her handsome face.  
  
"Send some bugs to the dark ages and try to capture him, I want him alive."  
  
"I see, anything else?"  
  
"Since you are so nice…" She was beginning to shrink, she was now a girl the age of 13. "Get me a source of energy, I hate to do my job in the body off a kid."  
  
"Right away." And the Moloch left the room, leaving Latoya with the computer. It started to zoom on the map.  
  
"We are just the same, me and you, entity, fate made us who we are; cold and heartless," The map kept zooming. "Only, fate makes me the destroyer of this world, while fate changes you into a pile of dust." The zooming stopped, it showed a man with long bleu hair, a bleu cape and a scythe, searching for something in the snowy landscape of the dark ages. "Isn't it, Magus?"  
  
Bet you didn't see that one coming, Anyway that's another chapter done and another one is coming up. 


	5. Chapter 5

A copy-write warning (Nothing funny to say): The Chrono Trigger characters don't belong to me but Aya and Co. do.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Magus was searching in the snow. Not for his sister, but for a way back to the last village. He kept raging at himself how he could lose the road on such familiar territory. The sky turned dark. //Great,// he taught by himself, //another snowstorm coming up, could it become worse?// Soon the snow started to fall and Magus pulled his cape closer to his body, after a while Magus couldn't see anything except the cold white. It slammed against his bare arms and face and it felt like his blood instantly froze in his veins. //I have to find shelter fast or I won't last long!// After a while he noticed a small cleft in one of the mountains. He made a scramble towards it and when he finally was inside he collapsed. He felt exhausted and frozen to the bone. When the feeling disappeared a little he changed his posture and sat with his back against the cave wall, he didn't care to explore the cave, he just summoned a little flame which surprisingly burned on the frozen ground. Magus stared at the little flame for a long time and then he looked outside.  
  
//If I almost freeze to death in this weather, how did Ayla ever survive in her 'revealing' outfit// He grinned by the taught. He never taught he would miss the stupid cave-lady, or any of the other people who helped him to destroy Lavos. He missed them all, the show-off Lucca with her theories about everything, their leader Crono, princess Marle, who always irritated him with her exaggerated happiness, the robot which they so originally called Robo and he even missed his sworn arch-enemy Frog. Did they miss him? He doubted it, when he was with other people he always acted like he only cared about himself and his sister, but this was just to cover his fear. His fear that his dark side could take over. This triggered not so pleasant memories of his time as the king of mystics, he killed thousands of innocent people back then.  
  
"Will people ever forgive me for what I did?" He asked to the flame, he didn't expect an answer. The flame faded and it started to get cold again. He started to get sleepy.  
  
//I better get some rest, it doesn't look like this storm will end soon.// He pulled his cape closer to his body and closed his eyes, it took a little while because of the cold but he fell asleep.  
  
Lightning struck and Magus awoke. He wanted to sleep again but then he noticed something strange, it wasn't snowing, it rained. When he looked around his heart took a leap when he saw a skeleton laying next to him.  
  
// What on earth is going on here? That skeleton didn't lay there before.// He walked outside and saw something very familiar; his own castle.  
  
//How did he get here? There wasn't a time-gate in that cave and if it was, it can't open by itself.// he walked towards his castle and went inside. It didn't change much on the inside, apart from the dust and some cobwebs. And he again wondered what was going on here, but his taught was interrupted with a terrifying scream coming out of the dungeon.  
  
//What the… I taught we killed them the last time.// And when he raced down the stairs to help the person it fell upon him; //Ozzie! The green fat freak is still alive, but not for long.// When he reached the dungeon the screaming stopped, he took out his scythe and prepared for battle. "Prepare to meet your doom, Ozzie." He said while entering the room. When he was inside he froze, letting the scythe drop out of his hands. There, in a puddle of blood, with a hole in her chest, lay Schala.  
  
//Oh god no, please don't let it be.// He slowly kneeled down next to the body of his sister, took it in his arms and started crying. After all the horrible times he had experienced it couldn't end like this. After a while, when he had no more tears left, his sadness slowly turned into rage, rage towards Ozzie. He stood up, reached for his scythe and started shouting.  
  
"Ozzie, you sick psycho! Where are you?! I'm gonna tear you apart, limp by limp!" There was no answer, but after a while he heard laughter, he knew it wasn't Ozzie, but somehow that laugh sounded familiar.  
  
"Finally, you're here." A voice from behind him said, Magus turned around, ready to turn him into chopped liver. But when he turned he instantly froze. Because he was looking at someone very familiar; himself.  
  
//How, how can this be.// He taught, and he noticed his other self was holding something, when he looked closer he saw what it was. A heart, Schala's heart. He looked at the heart with terror, then at the face which was grinning evilly.  
  
"What's the matter? Did you really think you couldn't do such a thing?" His double said, while crushing the heart with his hands.  
  
"No." Was all Magus could answer.  
  
"Oh really, I know you can. And you know why? Because I am you."  
  
"No, you can't be me!" Magus shouted, he didn't know if he was shouting to his double or to himself. "I would never hurt Schala."  
  
"Oh yes you can, just let your evil side control your choices. If you do that you can be all-powerful."  
  
"NO!" He ran towards his evil self, ready to strike, but when the half- moon shaped blade nearly hit him, his evil self grabbed the handle. What happened then, he didn't know exactly but first his evil self pulled the scythe out of his hands and the next moment he was pinned against a wall. Magus struggled but he couldn't escape the iron grip.  
  
"Still fighting are you? Why don't you just give in to the darkness inside you." His evil self said, tightening the grip, making Magus gasp for air.  
  
"I will never give in to you." Magus managed to say.  
  
"To bad, but you leave me no other choice." And then his evil self plunged his hand into his stomach. "I'll just have to destroy you."  
  
He pulled his hand back out and let go of Magus, who collapsed on his knees. He pushed his hand against the wound to make it stop bleeding. His evil self laughed and cleaned his hand with Magus's cape.  
  
"Now say goodbye." And he spoke some strange, ancient formulas, pointed his finger at Magus and a dark bomb erupted around him, and all he could do was scream.  
  
Still screaming, Magus awoke from his dream. He was panting trough his mouth and his heart almost banged out of his chest. It took a few minutes for him to realize that it was a just a nightmare. //Only a nightmare, it didn't really happened.// But the words of his evil side kept bothering him: "Why don't you just give in to the darkness inside you?  
  
He considered for a short moment to do so, but he instantly changed his mind. //No, I can't give in, if I do so, all my friends will be in danger.// But you don't even know for sure if it are your friends, and it is so hard to keep your evil inside. //What am I thinking? Of course I have to fight it!// For what? // Oh shut up!//  
  
Man he hated talking to himself, it was so exhausting and his two sides never seemed to agree. He looked outside, the snowstorm was still raging and he was in no mood to fall sleep again, so he decided to explore the cave. First there was a little tunnel with a very low ceiling so that Magus had to walk with a bowed head, at the end of the tunnel there was a small clearing with two time-gates. One was the usual bleu color, but the other one was bright red. //A red gate, now that's something you don't see every day, I wonder where it will lead to.// And before you could say 'bad idea' he already opened the gate and stepped into it.  
  
When Magus stepped outside again the first thing he noticed was that it was hot, very hot. When he looked up he saw the reason; wherever this place was, it had three suns.  
  
//Right, I got the feeling I'm not on earth anymore.// Magus walked on, after a while he noticed he was on an island, with two types of weird trees. The first one had a smooth trunk and no branches and roots. The other type had a rougher trunk than the other and it looked like the bottom side had fused with the ground, it also had no branches except for four on the top which looked like giant claws. In fact, when he looked close he saw it were giant claws, and the other trees were nothing more than gigantic wooden stakes, impaling the gigantic creature. This was starting get creepy and Magus started to walk back to the gate. When he was almost there a drop of liquid fell from one of the claws onto his head, it ran from the base of his hair to his chin, leaving a trail off burned skin. It then fell on his glove and ate his way trough the leather and burned his hand. It burned so bad he went to a pool of water to cool it, but when he dipped in his burned hand he regretted it because it turned out to be the same sort of liquid. Luckily he pulled out his hand fast enough so it wasn't completely eaten away, just badly burned. //I better get back, this is a little to dangerous for me.// When he arrived back at the gate his entire left arm was paralyzed and the scar on his face burned like hell. It took a lot of trouble to open the gate with just one arm but when he was back in his own age he was glad that he didn't wash his face with that stuff. He again walked trough the small tunnel and he was pleased to see the storm ended so now he could get back to the last village and get some help with his injuries.  
  
"Well well, look who we have here." A voice behind him said. When he turned around he saw three bugs coming out of the tunnel.  
  
"Where are you three coming from, and what are you?" Asked.  
  
"We are the Molochs and we're coming out of the time-gate, from the year 2300 to search for you. Isn't that coincidence?"  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"We have strict orders to bring you to our boss, so if you would be so kind and don't resist…" Magus wouldn't let the bug end his sentence. With his working hand he summoned a wall of fire in front of the cave-entrance and ran away. He absolutely had no idea where he was going to, as long as it was away from those three bugs.  
  
"Fool, did he really think he could get away from us?" One of the bugs said and he jumped on the ceiling and crawled above the flames. And so did the other two. When they were out of the cave they ran after Magus with unbelievable speed. Soon they had surrounded the wounded sorcerer. Magus didn't even attempt to escape, he knew it was futile in his state. One of the bugs grabbed him with his four arms, making Magus even more helpless than he was.  
  
"I hope you realize now that it is impossible to escape us."  
  
"Guess so, too bad you guys caught me now I'm in such a bad shape, any other time I would've crush you like I do with every bug."  
  
"You better be happy, not many people go to our dimension and survive it."  
  
"So that place is your home, could have found that out all by myself."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, really."  
  
"There's no time for chit-chat boss, we promised to do it as quick as possible." One of the other bugs interfered the conversation.  
  
"You're right let's go." The boss said and they forced Magus back to the cave. When they were at the entrance one of the bugs froze.  
  
"Why did we stop?" The bug holding him asked.  
  
"I hear voices." He answered, and Magus could hear the voices also.  
  
"I hope your friend lives nearby, Prometheus, I'm freezing!" One of the voices said.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find Magus soon enough, there aren't much people in the dark ages you know." The other one answered.  
  
//Prometheus?// Magus taught. //Robo!// He wanted to scream for help but the bug holding him prevented that by holding one of his claws in front of his mouth.  
  
"Shut up, you don't want to spoil the element of surprise, do you?" He led Magus away from the entrance while the other two sneaked to the two sides of the entrance, waiting for Robo and Petra to come out.  
  
Petra kept complaining about the cold and didn't seem to notice the bugs. But Robo did. "Miss petra, we're if we keep walking this way we are getting ambushed. " He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Right, thanks for saying. Got any ideas?" She whispered back.  
  
"A front-line attack is the best strategy."  
  
"Oh, fire at will you mean."  
  
"Yes indeed."  
  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's get them." She summoned a little spheric fireball in her hand and she tossed it outside, after a little while it exploded, torching the two bugs and melting all the snow in the area. Petra and Robo then walked outside, stepping over the charcoaled bodies from the Molochs.  
  
"That's strange." Petra said.  
  
"What's strange?" Robo asked.  
  
"Molochs always travel in groups with three or more bugs, so where are the other ones?"  
  
"Over here." A voice behind them said, when they turned around they saw another Moloch who was holding Magus.  
  
"Magus! Are you alright?" Robo asked.  
  
"Oh he's fine, our boss wants him alive." The bug said.  
  
"Alive, where are you talking about, and who is your boss?" Petra asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, woman teacher."  
  
"Oh why you creepy crawling…" She prepared for a fire attack but Robo stopped her.  
  
"Don't do it miss Petra." He said. "You're bound to hit Magus, and he's in no state to defend himself."  
  
"That's right, don't make a move or he's toast." The bug said, while slowly walking backwards to the entrance.  
  
"Great strategy, self-thinking toaster!" Petra said, fuming with anger.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan." Robo answered, ignoring the insult.  
  
"You do?" Petra asked surprised.  
  
"I have… Magus, bow your head!" The next thing happened in a split second. As soon as Magus bowed his head, Robo used his uzi-punch, it hit the bug right on his nose, in reflex he drew his four claws towards his face.  
  
"Now everybody on the ground!" When Petra and Magus did, Robo started spinning around, shooting lasers at all directions. When he stopped Magus and Petra slowly raised looking at the now charcoaled body of the last Moloch.  
  
"Nice strategy Robo, only a little bit risky." Magus said, standing up.  
  
"I know, the slightest mistake could mean the end of you, but luckily it worked." Robo said. Petra got up as well, she walked towards Magus and looked at him interested.  
  
"So, you're my new partner, the entity of shadow." She said.  
  
"What are you talking about, partner? Entity of shadow?" Magus asked, slightly confused.  
  
"That's a long story Magus, but we better take care of those injuries, they look serious, by the way, this is Petra." Robo said.  
  
"Good idea, let's go to the end of time first, we'll be safe there. And then we can explain everything there." Petra said, they all agreed and walked off to the gate, Robo looked in interest at the red gate.  
  
"This isn't a normal gate, where will it lead to?" He said.  
  
"Indeed it isn't it leads to some place where those Molochs came from, every liquid in that place is like acid to the human body." Magus answered. "That's how I got those injuries."  
  
"Alright, now get moving." Petra said, Robo opened the gate. And he jumped in.  
  
"I hope you have an explanation for this." Magus said to Petra. "Because I hate time-traveling."  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be worth it." She said, and jumped in herself. Leaving Magus even more confused than he was. But he decided to think about it when he gets the time, and he jumped after them.  
  
Another chapter done, I finnaly got Magus into the story. What will happen now? Who is the last entity? And what became of Aya, Frog and Brian? Read that in the next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Wake up guys, we're back!" Maya shouted in Till's ear. He rubbed his eyes and looked dazed around him.  
"Where, when are we?" He asked.  
"Back home of course." Maya said, they were in the same ally where they had left of. When they walked out of   
the alley they saw several police-cars and officers, one of them looked familiar it was...  
"Mari!" Maya exclaimed, scaring the crap out of Till and Genki. She ran towards her.   
"Maya! What are you doing on the crime-scene?" Mari asked.  
"Crime-scene?" Maya asked back.  
"Yeah, some people are attacked here, two of them got killed and the survivors and wittnesses are traumatized."   
"But... what are you doing here then? You're an inventor, not a police-officer."  
"Well, your sister... dissapeared a few hours ago and, well... I got the feeling this assault might be related."  
"My sister's gone?! What happened?"   
"She went on a mission to investigate a serie of murders, and I lost contact. But it still sounds strange to me, she   
said that there were dozens of gigantic bugs."  
"Gigantic bugs? You mean Molochs."  
"Possibly I heard... HEY, how do you know?" Mari asked surprised.   
"Well... that's kind of a long story, but first, let me show you something; a timegate." Maya answered.  
"A timegate? Aya talked about that to." They went to the spot where the timegate was and Maya told Mari   
everything about the timegates and the legend about the angel's child. After that Mari nodded confused.  
"I still think it's impossible, to travel trough time you must travel at the speed of light. And that is impossible."  
"But, you said that Lavos was defeated due to time-travellers." Maya said  
"I'm still working on an answer, I stay sceptic until the opposite is proved." When she said that the gate sprung   
open and Aya, Frog and Brian fell out of it.  
"Goddamn!!!" Aya exclaimed when she hit her head against a stone wall.  
"Ma'am Aya, please don't use the name of the Lord in that way." Brian said to her.  
"Oh shut the f*** up." Aya answered.  
"Thou love for him is over, I thinketh." Frog aplied with a grin.  
"It sure is, and why are you guys looking at me like that?!" She asked the little group, because they all had a look   
on their face which said 'alright, this is new' on their faces.  
"When you jump out of a time-vortex with a monk and a giant frog, I guess I'm allowed to look like that." Mari   
said after a while.  
"Yeah you're right." Aya said smiling. "I'm just glad I'm back. By the way, what are you doing here?" And   
again Maya told the whole story.  
"Well, in that case you're lucky, this guy claims to be one of those entities." Aya said, pointing with her thumb   
towards Brian.  
"The Molochs said that, not me." Brian protested.  
"Whatever. But what do we got to do with it?"  
"Nothing, in fact, but I want to help Till." Maya said.   
"And I want to know all about time-traveling." Mari followed up.  
"I just want to go home." Genki said, after that he got a whack from Maya.  
"Besides, I promised I would take you with us." Maya said, looking at her sister with the sweetest smile she could   
come up with.  
"Oh alright, but first I go home to get some normal clothes, get a gun and fill up my stock of cigarettes." She   
answered.  
"And I'll go fetch some tools and my sister." Mari said, and she walked of.  
"We better be going to, everybody follow me." Aya said, and they walked of to her appartement. When they got   
there, everybody, except Aya and Maya, stumbled over the rubbish spread around the floor.  
"Good god, what a mess!" Brian exclaimed.  
"Find a place to sit while I prepare." Aya said, and she disappeared inside another room.  
"Do hurry." Frog said to her, trying to find his way trough the dirt.  
"How about a snack, I'm sure I can find something that isn't rotten to the core." Maya said while walking to a   
thing that looked like a fridge.  
"Oh nice, I haven't eaten something since yesterday." Brian said, and dug his way to the fridge. But when he   
saw the contents he suddenly lost his appetite.  
"So, what's the plan?" Maya said, while taking a bite from a candy-bar which looked a little normal.  
"What do you mean?" Till asked.  
"I mean, if all the entities are together, what's their goal?"  
"I don't know, let's ask that to Petra if we get back to the end of time."  
"Good idea." The doorbell rang, when Maya opened it Mari and her twin-sister Kari stood in the hallway. Mari   
had a big package under her arm and a tool-box over her shoulder while Kari had sort of a wand with her, it was   
1 metre long and had a yellow gem on top of it, while the wooden handle was decorated with golden motives.  
"Hi, girls. I see you two are ready. What's in that package?" Maya said.  
"Oh, something your sister would like." Mari said while unwrapping the package, in it was a huge gun,   
everybody looked at it in fascination.  
"And, do you like it? I worked on it for years, it has all the technical gadgets you can imagine and the greatest   
firepower of all weapons. I call it the CML 3000."  
"Where does CML stand for?" Genki asked. "Close moleculair lighter?"  
"It stands for Compact Missile Launcher."  
"Oh, right."  
"Hey guys what's the fuss about?" Aya, who put on her normal clothes said. When she came closer she saw the   
gun. "Wooow! Is that for me?" She asked.   
"Of course it is! Who else in this room can handle a gun?" Maya said. Aya took the gun and whistled in   
fascination.  
"Alright! Those Molochs are going to get the surprise of their lives."  
"They sure do, because here come the super-sisters!"  
"Says who? You're a little bit to small to carry a gun."  
"But I learned how to use magic from this cute little creature called Spekkio."  
"Cute little creature? It was a huge fat monster!" Till said.  
"Can you discuss this another time?" Aya said, while loading the gun with the bullets Mari gave with it. "Right   
now, we have to protect the earth."   
A few minutes later they left of to the time-gate. Aya pulled the remote control and aimed at the gate, she   
hasitated.  
"Uhm, where do we have to go now?" she asked.  
"To the end of time, we agreed to meet there." Maya answered.  
"Right, one small problem; that place doesn't stand on the remote."  
"Don't worry, if we go into the gate with more than three people, we automaticly arrive there."   
"Alrighty then, let's go!" Aya pushed a button and the gate grew larger, startling Mari and Kari.  
"Do we really have to go in there?" Kari asked at her sister.  
"Guess so, let's do it together." Mari answered and while they were holding hands, they jumped in, the rest   
followed.  
  
After a while they entered the end of time.   
"What a cosy place." Kari said. Then she spotted Petra putting a bandage around the hand of a bleu-haired   
stranger. Her eyes suddenly got a strange sparkle.  
"What's with Count Dracula?" Aya asked. Frog wanted to answer but Kari said something sooner.  
"That's not Dracula but Magus, the most handsome dark sorcerer who wanted to destroy mankind." She said,   
everybody glared at her.  
"Excuse me, but did thou just say handsome?!" Frog asked, breaking the uneasy silence. Kari nodded.  
"Hey! This isn't a touristic atraction you know!" Magus yelled at them. They walked to the square.  
"I see thou arth here to." Frog said to Magus in a not so friendly voice.  
"Not that I like it, but it was this, or being killed by giant bugs." Magus answered with the same tone. "But if I   
knew you were here, I chose the second possibility." Frog growled, there was a tensed silence.  
"What's with those two?" Maya asked. "Do they want to kill eachother or something?"  
"They used to be, but now they are companions... sort of." Robo said.  
"Hello Robo." Frog said. "I didn't see thou for a long time."  
"Hey, you're a robot from the R-series, they're famous because they developed emotions." Mari said and started   
inspecting Robo. "I always wanted to see one myself."  
"I thank you for the compliment, but we have a mission to fulfil." Robo answered.  
"Oh yeah, Maya told me about the entities, but it sounds so unreal."  
"It's indeed a really confusing prophecie. And who's this guy who you brought with you?"  
"Oh, he's one of those entities."  
"Fine, so we have two entities already."  
"Make that three, Magus is an entity as well." Petra said.  
"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?!" Magus interupted, he looked really pissed now.  
"Oh, excuse me, I totally forgot." Petra began. "But first we get the last entity, so I'll only have to tell it once   
more."   
"And who is that last entity?" Magus asked, his voice flowing over with surpressed rage.  
"Her name is Pogapo, she is the entity of water and she lives in the year 1000 AD."  
"Now, why don't you go and get her?"  
"That's alright, who else is coming?"  
"Hey, don't look at me! It's your destiny so why don't you three go?" Kari said when Petra glared at her.  
"That's quite a good idea, we have a change to know each other better." Brian agreed.  
"Well then, that's settled, let's go" Petra said, and she walked towards Magus, who didn't intend to move.   
"What're you waiting for? I said let's go!"  
"And why should I come with you?" Magus answered insolent.  
"Because it is your destiny!"  
"Which destiny?! You haven't told me anything about this prophecie!" Magus raised and he stared at Petra with   
fury in his eyes. "So unless you don't tell me everything I stay here." He sat back down.  
"Alright, alright!" Petra said. "I'll tell you about the prophecie." And she started. "In the year 2294 a child of an   
angel is born, who is ment to bring peace in het world. But to protect it from evil, God (Or whoever is in charge   
up there) trusted the most powerfull magic to four people in the four eras magic excisted, each of those people is   
the embodiment of a certain magic type."  
"You lose me here." Gaspar interrupted, now everybody was paying attention to her.  
"It's easy, we are symbols of the four magic types, like a dove is a symbol of peace." Petra said to him.  
"Aha."  
"Indeed, and our magic type also has effect on our nature... or the other way around, but that counts for all   
people."  
"Hmmmmm." Kari said, apearred to be in deep taught. "Ah, I get it."  
"You do?" Till asked curious.  
"Yes, it's simple, everyone has a magic-type, just like everyone has a star-sign, and just like star-signs, your   
magic-type can tell you what person you are."  
"Oh, I'll get it."  
"For example, I use lightning magic, that means that I'm thrust-worthy and creative."  
"That's my sis, she isn't very smart but you can always count on her." Mari said.  
"And all the Fire-users are hot-heads." Genki tried.  
"WE ARE NOT HOT-HEADS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maya and Petra screamed with big heads, fangs, horns and a   
flaming background. ( You know; Manga-rage)  
"Right, I think everybody understands now." Aya said to calm the two women down.  
"I sure hope so." Petra said after she got her cool back. "Now that I explained, will you come with us?" She   
asked to Magus.  
"Alright, alright I'm coming with you." He answered, and Petra saw something bugged him.  
"Is something wrong Magus?" She asked.  
"No, nothing. Let's go." And he walked off to the plateau. "Are you guys coming or what?" Brian and Petra   
agreed that it was the best to go with him. And they went of.  
"Is he always like this?" Maya asked to Robo.  
"Most of the time, yes, but it seems that something troubles him at the moment."  
"But for once, I agree with Kari, he looks quite cute." Mari said.  
"Yes, to bad he is rotten to the core." Frog replied.  
"Geez, can't you say anything nice about him?." Aya said.  
"No I can't."  
"Why do you hate him that bad?"  
"Because he changed me into this form and killed my best friend."  
"Oh, that explains a lot."  
"Can't we do anything to help? I'm bored." Maya interrupted.  
"Maybe we can get Ayla, one of our friends, to help us." Robo suggested.  
"Cool, where does she live?"  
"In the prehistory."  
"Sweet, so we can actually see some dinosaurs!"  
"Not really, the comet that made the dinosaurs extinct has already fallen."  
"Aw bummer, ah well, let's get that Ayla girl. Who else comes?" She asked, but nobody seemed interested.  
"Come on! This isn't fair, I want some adventure!" She yelled, Mari raised.   
"I'll come with you, if Robo comes to show the road." She answered.  
"Sure." Robo said, and he and Mari walked of, Maya turned to Till.  
"Will you keep an eye on Genki?" She asked, giving the pet-spider to him.  
"Alright, good luck." He said, putting the creature on his back. And Maya walked towards Robo and Mari.  
"See ya!" She yelled, and the three of them dissapeared in a ray of light, in search for the ever so famous cave-  
lady.  
  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter to show up, but our computer has gone mad. So it can sometimes take a   
little while. As for the story: Good news for the boys, the last entity is a real hotty! ; - ) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Copywrite-warning: the Chrono Trigger characters don't belong to me but the other characters do. If someone uses them in their story without my permission I will haunt them down :-)  
  
"Ouch! My nose!" was the first thing Petra said when they arrived in the year 1000, no surprise because she landed face-first on the plaza where Lucca's teleport device used to stand. Brian also made a rough landing, sliding with his cheek against the road, widening the scar on his face. "Holy. God!" He shouted. Magus, the only one who just stepped out of the gate, sighed and shook his head. "If you two are my partners, the earth is doomed for sure. Let's just hope the last entity is a little bit. brighter." "Oh yeah?! Well I'm sure your time-travels aren't always that great." Petra said when she pulled herself off the street, straightening her clothes. Magus felt his cheeks become red, when he first stepped into the Epoch, he almost threw up. But Lucca and Robo, who were with him, agreed not to tell anyone. "Eh, Petra, Magus." Brian tried. "WHAT!?" They both said, Brian pointed to a crowd that stared at them. They both were speachless, until they heard a voice which sounded familiar in Magus's pointy ears. "Alright people, nothing to see here, just go home and let the hero of Guardia handle this." Crono commanded, making his way trough the crowd, together with Marle and Lucca. "And look who we have here." He said when most of the people were gone. "I haven't see you in a long time, what happend to your face?" Crono said, pointing at the acid-scar. "Nothing, a little accident." Magus answered. "Oh, and who are those two, friends of yours?" "Not really, but according to some prophecy I am bound to work with them." Magus answered. "Prophecy? Tell me more, but first; hi I'm Lucca." Lucca said. And they all send their greetings. After that Petra told about the prophecy. "Wow Magus, I never taught you would be the chosen one to save the human race from destruction." Marle said. "No, you are more of a person to cause the destruction of the human race." Crono said with grin on his face, but nobody seemed to like the joke so he quickly changed the subject. "So, what are you guys doing here?" "We're in search of the entity of water." Petra answered. "And do you know where she is?" Marle asked. "Not excactly, but I know her name is Pogapo, not a very common name." "I see, but you guys first want something to drink or something?" Magus sighed, he always hated it when Marle took away the attention from the main goal; in this case to get the last entity. "No thank you I'm not thirsty." He said. "Well I am." Petra said persistant, and she walked towards Marle. "Say, do you have orange juice?" "I'm sure we'll have that, how about you, Brian?" Marle said "Some milk would be nice." He answered. "And how about you." Marle shot a deadly glare to Magus, who looked back with almost the same look. After a while Magus sighed and looked down, Marle had a victorious smile on her face. "If I have no ather choice. I like to have some wine." Magus said, and they all walked off to Guardia castle. "You live here?!" Petra said when they arrived. "Uhu!" Marle said with a wide smile. "Nice he?" And she opened the huge wooden door, when they where inside some guards walked towards them. "Princess Nadia, who are these strangers?" They asked, looking sucpiciously at Magus, who looked back with a glare which forced them to look at Marle. "These are friends, and please stop looking at Magus that way, he isn't going to do anything!" She answered, noticing the tension between Magus and the guards. "I'm really sorry your high-ness, but we still aren't used to your friends from other times." And they made a bow, and Marle guided them to the kitched, looking angry. "I don't believe this! They still think you're dangerous, after all you've done for us and the earth." She raged. "Well. he made quite a mess back in the middle-ages, they just need some time." Lucca tried to comfort her friend. "But you seemed like you enjoyed it." She said towards Magus. "I sure did, causing fear between the weak is my hobby." Magus answered. It was a down-right lie and Brian knew that. He tried since the two met to read Magus's mind, but Magus had some strong mental barriers which made it impossible to read his taughts. Maybe if he tried harder. "HEY CHEFF, SOME DRINKS PLEASE!!!!!" Marle shouted, pulling Brian back to reality. They all sat down and a waitress came to take their orders. "This is wonderfull! Getting served like this." Petra said, but Brian didn't notice that. He concentrated on Magus, who sat on the opposite position, he didn't seem to pay attention to him, this was his chance. Concentrate. "SIR!!!" A waitress shouted, startling Brian. "Eh. what?" He asked. "I asked you three time; would you like something to drink?" "I have some milk please." The waitress nodded. Where was he. o jeah, He putted his attention back to Magus, who looked right at him with his cold, unforgiving eyes. "Are you trying to read my mind?" He asked with a voice that matched his eyes. "Well... Uhm, I. eh." Brian stammered, Magus grabbed the collar of his robe and pulled him over the table, forcing him to look in his eyes. "Don't do it again. Unless you want me to chop you into small pieces." Magus said slowly, and then he let Brian go. "What's wrong with you Magus? Brian didn't do anything wrong." Lucca said, noticing the little struggle. "That sneaky weasel tried to read my mind." Was Magus's answer, Brian didn't say anything. "And that's why you almost bite his head off?!" "Yes, and he better stay out of my way, or he won't survive it." "Magus, you'll never change." She said, and after they drank their drinks, they were ready to go. "Can I first go to see my mom? Or else she will be worried." They agreed, when they arrived Crono opened the door. (Duh) "Mom I'm going on a." he started to blush and to stammer. "Crono it is very rude to stop in the middle of a." Brian said walking in as well, he too started to blush and stammer. "A..and I can't blame you for it." "What is going on here?!" Lucca said, and she made her way trough the two dumbfounded man, and what she saw explained it all; in the living room sat, with a cup of thee, one of the most beautifull women in the world, she was tall, but also slim and delicate, her sea-bleu skin was flawless and her navy- bleu hair covered her back, except two strings, which hung before her ears, who were long, pointy and stood upright. She wore a black dress with a split which reached her thighs. She didn't wear shoes and on her wrist and ankles shone golden rings. "I see." Lucca said with a grin. "What's wrong?" Marle said. "You just degraded to second place." Magus said, watching over the crowd, letting out a small chuckle. "Oh, I see you're home hunny." Crono's mom said, coming out of the kitchen. "This woman asked for you, is she a friend?" "Eh. not yet." Crono said, and everybody noticed that Marle was getting really pissed. "Oh, well it could be, you have such unusual friends: that toad, and then that barely-dressed lady, the robot and of course that shy hippie." "A hippie!?" Magus exclaimed. "Yes, al men with long hair are hippies, right?" "Not really," The guest said, with a soft, kind voice. "Our kind sees long hair as a sign of power." "But wha. I mean, who are you.?" Marle asked. "Oh, excuse me, my name is Pogapo." The creature said. Everybody sent their greetings back and forth. "Ah, in that case, we need you." Petra said. "I know, you need me to protect the child of an angel." Pogapo answered. "Wha. how do you know?" "My mother told me the legend when I was young, it is also the reason why I'm here. I heard that the great hero Crono lived here, I wanted to ask him for help." "That's me." Crono said, raising his chest to look impressive (But looks like an idiot). "I'm the legendary hero who saved past, present and future." "Idiot, if it wasn't for us, you would be pushing up daisies right now." Magus said. "That's right." Marle and Lucca added and Crono's chest shrinks back to normal (maybe smaller). "Well, it seems like we're all together now, what do we need to do now, Petra?" Brian asked. "Uhm. first. let's get back to the end of time and. think of a plan." She answered. "In other words, you've got no idea what to do now." Magus said. "You can say that, yes." Petra said blushing, Magus sighed. "Great, so now we are together, we have no plan." "But if we just stand here, we're not getting any further either. Let's do what Petra says and go to the end of time, and get some friends to help us." Lucca said,and they walked of, when they arrived at the fair, there was nobody there. "Where is everybody?" Crono wondered. "It's always busy here." "I got the feeling I know." Brian said, he, Petra and Magus seemed nervous. "W..what's wrong?" Marle asked. "Molochs." Magus whispered. "Molochs? What on earth is that?" Lucca said. " You'll see." "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marle shouted, everybody got their weapons (Pogapo had something that looked like two metal fans) and turned around. "Who, what, where?!" Crono shouted, and a terrified Marle pointed at a tree which was moving suspiciously. After a while an owl flew out, and everybody relaxed. "Don't scare us like that!" Lucca exclaimed. "Sorry." Marle said. "We should've known, Molochs can't climb into trees for some reason. They can crawl up walls, but not trees." Petra told. They walked on. "Where did you stall Epoch, Lucca?" Magus asked. "In a building next to Gato, wait a minute, I'll get it. What do you think? I'll use the Epoch together with Marle and Crono, and you use the gate with the others." She answered. "That's a good idea." And they all divided into two groups and walked towards their goals. "What in the world is Epoch?" Petra asked Magus. "That's a time-machine we used, I hope it still works." He answered. After a while they reached the plaza with the time-gate again. When they arrived Petra suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Brian asked. "Nothing, I taught I heard something." She grinned. "I'm to old to put on my stereo-set everytime I hear a n- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A moloch jumped out of the bushes and on top of Petra. "We where looking for you guys." The creature said, more Molochs came out. "You've wasted your time." Magus said while he prepared a lightning2 attack. "Cause you're toast." "Hey, get this. this thing of me first!" Petra shouted. Magus was about to strike, but Pogapo pushed his hand down. "Let me handle this." She said, and walked towards the Moloch who was crushing Petra. "Will you please get of her?" She asked nicely, Magus and Brian slapped their foreheads and Petra started to look even more desperate. "You really think you can negociate with us?" The Moloch asked, and started to laugh, the others joined him. Slash A small sound, Pogapo had one of her arms outstretched and one of her fans in her hands, the Moloch standing on Petra layed on the ground, screaming in pain, holding his claw on a gash in his chest. Everybody else looked surprised. "Well it was worth a try." Pogapo said calmly, taking a fighting position. What happened then, nobody knew excactly, all the three persons saw were bleu flashes of the beautiful lady, and it seemed that the bugs didn't see any more. "She's good." Petra said, she crawled between the two man who couldn't say nothing at all. The fight continued and stopped as suddenly as it started. The remaining bugs ran in every direction. "We'll leave you alone for now, but that doesn't count for your other friends." One of them shouted. "Let's go and help them." Petra said, while getting up. "No we don't." Magus said, stopping her. "Why not?" She answered, quite surprised. "They can take them on by theirselves, we have other business to attend to." Magus walked to the portal. "But they are your friends!" Magus stopped and looked at her with his familiar cold eyes, making her shiver. "Listen Petra, there not my friends, the only reason I ever helped them is to get my revenge on Lavos, and you must be glad I accepted my fate as the entity of shadow." He said with a voice which matched his eyes. "But don't you care at all?!" "I care as much for them as they for me. And that isn't much." "But they do care for you, they really do. except for Frog, maybe." Brian interfered. "And why should I believe a sneaky weasle like you?" Magus answered. "Stop this nonsense, right now." Pogapo interfered calmly, trying to stop the little fight. "You're right, let's stop this nonsense." Magus answered to everybody's surprise. He turned around and walked into the portal, there was a flash of light and he dissapeared. "What's wrong with him?" Petra said, breaking an uneasy silence. "I don't know exactly." Brian started. "But my guess is that he thinks that nobody cares for him." "How come?" Pogapo asked. "I think that he lost his trust in humanity a long time ago." "Should we go and help the others?" Petra asked, about then, a red flash apeared from the bushes on the west-side of the fair. "Few, that was a close one." They heared Lucca say. "Why didn't the others come and help?" Crono asked. "I guess they are already at the end of time, we better get going to." And they heard a machine getting started. "Great, let's go to." Petra said and they walked towards the gate and entered it.  
  
And that's another chapter done. What to excpect from the next chapter? Well, Crono gets Magus really pissed. But it's almost my birthday so it can take a while. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "Hello everybody, Ayla missed friends!" Ayla yelled when she and the other three were back in the end of time. "It is nice to see thou to again." Frog said. "And as you see, we have some new friends, did they explain the situation?" "Yes, but Ayla don't understand." "I tried to explain, but it was no use." Robo said. "I can see why." Aya started. "No offence blondie, but you don't look that smart." "Ayla knows that, what does blondie mean?" "Uhm. You hair is blond, so I call you a blondie, just like I call all the twins brownies, and Petra is a red-head." "How do you call Till then?" Maya asked her sister. "A shy guy." "How about Robo?" She asked again, starting to like it. "Tin can." "And Genki?" Petra suggested. "Coward." "Hey!" "Face it Genki, you're scared of everything that's bigger than you." Maya said. "That hurts." Genki said sadly. Everybody started laughing. "How about Frog?" "What do you think?" "And Magus?" Genki said this time. "Oh him? He's just a down-right creep." "That's an understatement." Frog said. "There we go again." Maya said, and she sighed. "You two are impossible." "Indeed we are." A voice said from behind, startling everybody. "I see thou hath returned, Magus." Frog said, his voice filled with venom. "How long did thou stand there?" "Long enough to know how our little tomboy thinks about me." Magus answered, walking towards the spot he usually stands staring into nothingness, not saying another word. "Boy is he in a bad mood." Robo said. "But then again, he always is." "What's that noise?" Till said. "It appears that Crono arrived with Epoch." Robo stated. "It's about time." Magus said. "What the f*** is Epoch?!" Aya asked confused. "Epoch flies trough time." Was Ayla's simple, but clear answer. And after a while Crono, Lucca and Marle jumped from Epoch onto the platform. "Hello everybody. We missed you." Marle exclaimed. "Oh, and who are you girls?" "My name is Maya. And this is my big sister Aya." "Hi, wazzup?" "And I'm Mari, and this is my twin sister Kari." "Hello." Marle then walked towards Till. And bended over to look in his eyes. "And who are you?" She asked nicely. "Eh. H..hi my name is Till." He said softly. "Nice to meet you, I'm Marle." "And I'm Lucca, the genius." "Crono is the name, and sword-fighting my fame." "You two are the symbols of modesty." Magus said, with a note of sarcasm. "They really are." Marle added with a giggle. "By the way Magus, where are Pogapo, Brian and Petra?" "If they aren't here they must be still at the square." "But that means, they were still there when we were attacked." "Yes we were." "You to?! But why didn't you help?" Crono interrupted. "Why should I, you guys handled them alone, didn't you?" "Yes, but it was a close call, we could use some help." "What do I look like, a baby-sitter? You better take care of your own bussiness." Crono started to get really angry now. "Magus, you're such a yerk, it's no miracle nobody likes you." A tensed silence. Magus looked at Crono and the others could've sworn that for a moment he looked really hurt, but then his stare changed to a mixture of anger and indifferency. "Fine then, if that's your opinion, find yourself another entity." He said and marched towards the platform. Lucca tried to stop him. "Magus wait." She said, while pulling at his arm. "You can't go." "Lucca, if you don't want to die a slow and painfull death, let go of my arm. Now!" Magus answered, and Lucca did, after a few seconds there was a flash of light and Magus was gone. "Nice going, Bono." Aya said. "But I didn't mean it! How could I know that he would take it so serious." Crono said, realizing his mistake. "What's going on? Where's Magus?" Petra, who arrived with the others, asked. "Mister nice guy here made him leave." Aya said while pointing at a guilty looking Crono. "Aw that's just great, we're finally all together and now you scare one away!" She yelled. "I told you I'm sorry!" Crono yelled. "Better tell that to Magus." Marle said, and she pointed towards the platform. "Yeah I know, so who's coming with me?" "No one, you caused this mess, so you better solve it." "Alright, Alright. I'm going." Crono said and he to walked towards the platform, and with a flash, he was gone.  
  
"Miss Latoya. Bad news, we could'nt get any new life-force because everybody has been avoiding the spot we're appearing." One of the Molochs said, while entering the control-room of their base. "That's to bad. But don't worry, I've just found something that will solve both our problems." Latoya, who was in her juneville state, said. "And that is?" "See that flashing dot over there?" She said, while pointing at a map on a big screen, in the middle flickered a red dot. "Magus is over there, and he's al alone." "Ah, I see, the perfect circumstance for our plan." "Our plan? It was my plan!" Said Latoya, sounding like a spoiled little brat. "Alright, your plan." The bug said with a sigh, he was used to this childish behaviour. "Let's go then." "Okay." The girl jumped on the ground and ran enthiousiast towards another room. "Make sure you bring your best bugs with you." She said. And dissapeared. "Causing terror for thousands of years and we're reduced to baby-sitters." The bug said, and walked of as well.  
  
Magus was enraged when he stepped out of the time-portal. What made him even more pissed was that he took the wrong gate. He was now in Truce canyon, the year 600. This was just perfect, of all the times he had to arrive in this erra. The people hated them here. Should he go back? No way. But where should he go then? He couldn't be here, he knew for sure that they would follow him. So away from here, and he walked of, still raging. After a while he arrived at Truce village. Everywhere he came people avoided him, and windows and doors were closed shut wherever he walked by. Fear. Everywhere he goes he caused fear. He didn't have to do anything, just be himself and he had people running from him. His anger slowly started to turn into sadness. He wanted to get out of here, be alone. And he knew just the spot where to be.  
  
"Magus! Hey Magus! Where are you?!" Crono shouted, but there was no answer. "Great, just great, I make one little mistake and I'm on a search alone. Now where could he be?" He searched trough the bushes, but then he heard a noise, and the time-portal opened again. "I still don't know why those stupid humans can time-travel with only three beings." A rasping voice said, making Crono stay in the bushes. "It has got something to do with that stupid end of time, the only place where we can't go." A simulair voice said, and at least a dozen Molochs stepped out of the portal, with a small girl following them. "Cut the scientific chit-chat, we got to find Magus." The girl said. Why are they after Magus? Crono taught to himself. But the only answer he could think of was to convince Magus to join them, he was the entity of shadow, after all. Would Magus give in? Not a chance, Crono knew Magus would never ally himself with those creeps. But the fight they had might have mad Magus change his mind. No! I have to stop thinking so negative about him! Even if he's the most feared person in history and he was the reason I got blown up. Never mind, let's follow the bugs.  
  
Denadoro mountains, a desolate spot. Perfect to be alone with my mind. Magus taught when he arrived. He walked a while, he came to a halt on a to familiar spot; the place where he killed Cyrus. "Nothing much has changed around here." He said to himself while he checked the scenery. The place was almost the same like ten years ago, only a rock on the place he stood, he walked towards it and settled down. Memories came to him, memories from when he was the king of mystics. Memories of raiding towns, slaughtering hunderds- no thousands of the king's soldiers and causing fear to all the people of Guardia. He gritted his teeth when Crono's words echoed trough his head once again, 'You're such a jerk, it's no miracle nobody likes you.' Yes he was a jerk, no. being a jerk would be a compliment compared what he was. Hell-spawn. Cyrus used that word for naming him, and Magus knew he was a Hell-spawn to all the people in this age. Everybody in every age hated him, excluding the prehistorie. In the dark ages the Enlighted ones hated him as the prophet and were convinced he was the reason that Zeal was destroyed. And the rest knew him, of course, as Magus, an evil warlock who wanted to destroy human race. "Damnit!" He said softly, he brought all of this himself and he knew it. He stood up, and fried a tree which was standing in front of him. It didn't make him feel much better, and when he stood there, some tears managed to squeeze itself trough his emotional defenses. All he was good at was creating destruction and chaos, how would anybody like him, or love him, or care for him. He was on his own, and he deserved it, he knew he deserved it. He would go back to the dark ages, staying away from everybody, living on his own and cause no more terror. The world would be a better place without him, he knew that for sure. He started to walk down the mountain- path. Crack. A little sound, but Magus heard it, and turned his head towards the sounds, expecting a goblin or an ogan, but he saw nothing. He then heard a girlish giggle from the other side, he turned his head again and he still saw nothing. "Whoever you are, show yourself or you be sorry." He said. No answer. "I'm warning you, come out now!" He said, pulling out his scythe, and out of the bushes walked a little girl with a straw hat came out. "Hello, Magus." She said. "So we finally meet."  
  
Finally they meet the big boss? Well. at least Magus does, will they fight, and will Magus win? And will Ctono find the guts to apologize? All that and more in the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Things are getting really complicated. Not only is Magus determined to stay away, he also walks into the leader of the demons. Better start reading.  
  
"Hello Magus, so we finally meet." The little girl said. Magus was quite surprised that a little girl could make it on the top. "What do you want?" He said indifferent, hoping the girl would go away. "Oh, nothing, I just want you to work for me." She answered, and Magus started to laugh. "You want me to work for you? Not a chance kid, I'm a dark sorcerer, not a baby-sitter." "I don't need a baby-sitter!" She shouted, and a rock behind her exploded. Magus was dumbfounded, and the girl giggled childishly. "What's the matter? Scared?" She said, Magus regained his posture. "Not really, I just taught those demons would send someone more. mature." He said, realizing who, or better what the girl was. "I'm not a kid! I'm 2000 years old!" She shouted, another rock exploded, the hot-tempered girl then regained her calm, and she giggled again, it really started to anoy Magus. "And it may not look like it, but I'm the leader of all the demons." She said proud. "And I'm here to convince you to join us. I know you left your other companions, and I also know why." "And what made you think I would join a bunch of creeps like you?" "Because your shadow-side knows it is the best thing to do, and like it or not, your shadow side is your stronger side. Why else would you be the entity of shadow?" Magus hasitated with answering, and he felt something he had token for granted before, he felt his shadow side strugling to get a grip on him, but he never released those forces, only in battle. But ever since Petra explained the legend, his shadow side fought harder, not hard enough to escape, but still. and even at this moment he felt the darkness twisting in his head, trying to surround his mind, but he wouldn't let it, he knew what was right, and he knew what to do. "Nice try kid, but I'm not fighting, not by your side, not by my previous allies, I'm going back to my age and forget about this. I will cause no more pain." And he walked away. "To bad." The girl said. "In that case, say hello to some friends of mine." And some bugs came out of the bushes, and were surrounding him. "Oh, so now I'm not doing as you say I'm bug-food, is that right?" He said, his arrogant tone returning. The girl didn't answer, and the bugs kept going closer. He pulled out his scythe and was ready to fight. "I just hope you guys enjoy pain, because you're going to excperience a lot of it!" Magus said, and he released a dark bomb, and a large part of the bugs was felled immediately. Magus smirked, and looked at the remaining bugs who weren't shocked, but didn't move either. "C'mon, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" Magus said, sounding impatient. "Not really." One of the bugs said. "We're waiting for you to understand you can't win." And before Magus could answer, from out of nowhere a bug charged at him, he used his arms to cover his face, he felt a seering pain shooting to his left arm, and when he looked at it, he saw a deep gash from his wrist to his shoulder, blood flowing out of it rapidly. Magus tried to stop the bleeding by wrapping his cape around it, but it wasn't doing anything. He felt himself weakening, and the bug came again, hard and fast. It ripped open his chest, this wound wasn't as deep as the previous one, but it was still a serious injurie. He sank to his knees, using his working arm to hold him steady, the world around him had became a roller coaster and he couldn't focus. "Why didn't you join us? You could've been our most powerfull soldier." He heard the girl say. She walked towards him, and holded her hands beneath his face, forcing him to look at her. Her small face formed a sick smile and her eyes started to glow with desire. "But that's not gonna happen now." What happened then, Magus didn't know exactly but the child grabbed his head in both hands, and suddenly it felt like his head was scorching away. Magus screamed in pain and grabbed at the tiny hands, but he couldn't get them off. His screams got softer every second, and right before he lost all consiousness, he heard a very familiar voice letting out a war-cry, and he saw someone smash the girl aside with a katana. "Cro.no?" Magus said weakly, right before he was knocked out.  
  
Crono was furious, he lost track of the demons at the entrance of Denadoro mountains, and when he heard Magus screaming out in pain, he took a leap and crashed at the girl who was torturing Magus. "Cro. no?" Guilt washed over him, he was the one that put him in this situation, and he was going to be the one to get him out of it. Ignoring the bugs, and a now adult woman, he knelt down by his unconsiousness friend's side and checked his injuries. He was barely clinging to life, and Crono knew he needed Marle's curing abilities fast. "You must be the legendary Crono, you have a pretty face." The woman said, Crono turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. " Who are you and what did you do to my friend?" He said, while he was holding the Rainbow tightly. "Oh, my name is Latoya, greetings, and I drained your friend's life-force." "You WHAT?!" "I drained your friend's life-force, but you have to push me away when I was almost finished!" "Don't talk about my friend like that." "Oh, it doesn't matter anymore what I say, it matters what you say." "Huh?" "You be a good boy and tell me where your friends are hiding, and if you don't, I will tear you and your friend apart." "Bring it on!" Crono shouted, and prepared to fight, Latoya just laughed. "You aren't gonna fight me, not just yet. My friends will keep you companie, right now, I've got some business to take care of, see ya!" And she walked of, leaving Crono with the remaining bugs. "Okay, let's get this party started!" The bigger bug said. "Just don't bug me too much." Crono said with a smirk. "You better watch your mouth, spikey." "Hey, I was born this way!" "Are we gonna fight or what!?" Another bug said. And he charged at Crono, who could barely dodge the gigantic claw. He slashed the bug apart. //These guys are fast, better watch my back.// He used a cyclone that flung all the bugs away, but they stood up in a second. "You gotta do better than that." One of them said. "Who said I was serious?" Crono answered, and he charged at the bug with a confuse attack which tore him apart. "Next!" And more bugs charged, he sliced and diced them with so much ease it surprised him. When he was finished he walked towards Magus's body, and took his head into his hand and raised him a little bit. Magus didn't move. "C'mon Magus wake up!" Crono shouted, but Magus didn't answer. Crono put his hand on his fore-head, it was cold and clammy to the touch, he had to act quickly or else Magus would die due to blood-loss. "Hang in there buddie, I'll make sure you'll be alright." He said, and he heaved Magus's body over his shoulders and started dragging him to the edge of Denadoro mountains.  
  
"Where's Crono? Apologizing doesn't take that long, not even with Magus." Marle said, while she walked back and forth over the plaza. "Would you please stand still, this is really irritating to look at." Gaspar said. "And don't worry, those two will be back in no time... I think." "You're a real optimist oldie." Aya said. "By the way, when are we going to look for those creeps, I'm really in the mood to kick someones ass." "Then go to spekkio, he's always in for a good fight." Lucca suggested. "I'll come with you, I'm pretty bored myself." "Can I come to?" Maya asked. "Sure." "I don't care what you guys are up to, but I'm going to search for Crono." Marle said, and she walked towards Epoch. "Who else is coming?" Mari stepped forward. "I'll come to." She said. "I want to know everything about Epoch." "That's fine with me, hop in." And the two of them took of.  
  
Crono sighed when he finally reached the edge of Denadoro mountains. Magus really needed a diet, he taught. He decided that it was to heavy to carry him all the way back to the portal. "I should've taken Epoch." He said, and he looked over the desert that lay before them. Of course! He could ask Fiona to take care of Magus while he could get Marle. "Alright, just a little bit further. man!" Crono said, when he bumped his feet against a stone. The rest of the travel across the barren landscape went well, and after an hour he arrived at Fiona's house. He knocked. "Who's there?' A soft, gentle voice said and Fiona opened the door. "Oh goodness, what happened to him?" She asked worried when she saw the wounded mage on Crono's shoulder. "He's been attacked by demons, could he rest here while I get help?" Crono asked, Fiona nodded and made way so that Crono could get inside the house. Crono carefully remove Magus's cape and boots and putted him on a bed Fiona offered. "You better go. I'll take care of his injuries." She said. "Thank you so much." Crono said gratefully, Fiona smiled. "Don't worry, I'm still gratefull for what you and your friends did for me and the forest." And Crono leaved the house, Fiona turned towards Magus and gently took of his top leather armor. The gash on his chest wasn't really deep but the ragged edges made it look really nasty. And she also wondered how he could get simular burn spots on both sides of his head. She opened a drawer and pulled some white bandages out, then she raised Magus slightly and started wrapping the bandages around his chest, head and left arm, all the time Magus didn't move an inch. When Fiona was finished she put a blanket over the unconsious mystic. "Sleep tight, you're gonna need the rest." She said, she was scared, if there were demons out there and even a strong person like Magus, they were in big trouble. This was funny, only months ago she feared Magus with all her heart and hoped for him to be defeated, but now. After he, Crono and Robo helped her chasing the monsters out of her propertie she looked at him different. But that didn't matter now, what mattered now was that this man needed help.  
  
That's it for now, next time: The big battle between the entities and the demons. Dum dum dum! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
I'm sorry for all my fans (if I have any) that this chapter took so long to appear, but to compromise that, it's extra long! ;-)  
  
Crono walked over Zenan bridge on his way to the time-portal when he saw Epoch in the sky, he kept waving and shouting until it landed, out of it came Marle and Mari. "So there you are, where's Magus?" Marle asked, Crono grabbed her arm and ran towards Epoch. "Hey! I asked you something!" Marle said, Crono stopped and looked at her. "He's. Attacked, and he needs your curing abilities quick." He said. Marle nodded and they took of. "Hey, c'mon! Don't leave me here!" Mari, still on Zenan bridge, shouted. "Oh. man! Thank god I put on my mountain-shoes."  
  
Slowly Magus regained his consciousness, when he opened his eyes and looked in the eyes of a relived Marle. "Glad to have you back with us." She said with a cheery smile, Magus got up, knowing that Marle used some of her cure-spells on him. He slowly unwrapped the bandages around his head, chest and arm, and reached for his armor, boots and cape which were lying next to the bed. He looked at the gash in his armor, whispered a few words, and the gash disappeared, a then put on his stuff. When he was ready he walked towards the door. "Magus, where are you going?" Marle asked. "Away, I don't want to cause any more pain." "What are you talking about? You never caused anyone pain, you're a little a-social at the time, but that's it." Marle tried, Magus let out a bitter chuckle. "Have you already forgotten what I did in my past? I am the most hated person in history, and for a good reason, if I stay here, my presence alone will be unbearable." He said. "But.Ooooooh! Crono! This is all your fault!" Marle shouted, Magus shook his head. "Crono has nothing to do with this, he just acknowledged something that I suspected for a long time." He said, leaving both Marle and Crono dumbfounded, he then opened the door. "Marle, you're gonna pay!" Mari said while walking in, looking both furious as exhausted. "How could you leave me behind like that?! I ran my ass off to keep up with you guys!" She raged on against the two teenagers. "oh hi Magus, has Crono apologized jet?" "He hasn't done anything to apologize for." Magus answered, and he walked out of the door, leaving Marle, Crono and Mari in confusion. "What's with him?" Mari asked. But Marle didn't got the answer to explain, because outside, a huge white flash could be seen, and when they got outside, they saw Magus, sprawled out on his back and Latoya, who seemed to have attacked. "Knock knock." She said, and Mari and Marle looked surprised at her, while Crono had a more angry look. "Haven't you hurt him enough?" He said. "Oh, but Magus is quite alright, I only surprised him, see?" She said, and pointed at Magus, who stood up. "I just hope that wasn't your best shot." He said. "No it wasn't." Latoya answered. "By the way, where are the other three entities, I lost track of them." She then asked. "Wouldn't you like to know." Magus answered, Latoya just grinned. "Yes, I like to know, it's their destiny to fight me." She said. "And if you don't tell me, I'll just burn this villa to ashes." "You wouldn't!" Marle exclaimed. "Oh yes I will, so get me the Entities and the angel's child!" Latoya said. "In the meanwhile, I'll have some fun with this one." She said, while looking at Magus. "Agreed?" "Okay." Crono said after a while. "We'll go get them, you'll be okay, Magus?" He asked. "I'll be fine." Magus said, and Marle, Crono and Mari walked towards Epoch, leaving Magus and Latoya on their own. "There they go." She said, "Shall we go somewhere were we can be alone?" "That's fine with me." Magus answered. And Latoya began to hover in the air, and then speeded away towards the north-east. And Magus followed her, getting a small idea where she was heading.  
  
"That Spekkio guy is stronger then he first looks." Said Aya, stumbling out of Spekkio's room. "Why didn't you tell normal weapons didn't work against him? I used up a sh**-load of bullets to figure that out." "Sorry, I'll remember it next time." Lucca apologized. "The next time I already know it." "C'mon girls, it was fun, and I learned some great new techniques." Maya interfered. "I'm sure next time we'll beat him." "Next time will be the last time for that tiny motherf*****" "You girls lost?" Frog guessed. "No we killed the stupid bastard and put his head on a steak." Aya answered. "Do we look like we won?! By the way, has anything exciting happened?" "Not really." "Damn, I wanna see some action! All we do is sit here and wait for some giant creepy crawlers to attack. Hey isn't that Epoch?" And she was proven right when Mari and Marle jumped on the plaza. "It's about damn time you two showed up, where are the others?" "Crono is still in Epoch and Magus is with the leader of the demons in the middle-ages." Marle answered. "She wants to challenge the other entities." "So, what are we waiting for?!" Petra exclaimed, bouncing up. "Let's show her what we're made off!" "It's fine with me, how about you, Brian." Pogapo said. "Well, we have to fight some time, so let's do it now." Brian answered. "Right, then it's settled." "Hold it right there!" Aya shouted to the group walking towards Epoch, "I'm coming too!" "But Epoch's already full." Petra said, "And we need Crono to drive it." "Then I'll drive the thing, it can't be that hard." And she jumped in, pushed Crono roughly from the driver seat. "Let's see, this is the steering wheel, I guess this indicates the times it can go to, and this is the gas, and this controls it up in the air... piece of cake." She said, while the others hopped in. "Are you sure about this?" Petra asked nervous. "Damn sure, I tried join the royal air-force once, but I failed because I flew to fast, can you believe it!? I mean, why do you need a speed-limit in the sky anyway?" And she started the engine. "Dear God, please stand us by." Brian said, and Aya took off. "They're they go, are you sure they're gonna be alright?" Lucca asked Maya. "Oh yeah." She answered, "just fine."  
  
Magus leaned on his scythe, barely able to stand, he looked around to see a glimpse of Latoya, but was unable to. She picked his old castle to battle, and it looked like she turned into her base of operation. She had led him to some big hall, which was designed like some kind of fighting arena. They fought for a long time, and Latoya had an advantage since the beginning. "Peek-a-boo!" She teasingly exclaimed when she attacked from the side, sending him flying across the room, and when he slid against the floor for quite a long distance. He stayed down, to exhausted to stand up. "And you call yourself the most powerful sorcerer of all time, don't make me laugh." Latoya said, and kicked Magus in his side, making him slide away even further. He looked at her weakly, she had some scratches and bruises herself, but the only serious thing she had was a large wound on her forehead. With effort, Magus staggered on his feet, he stood a few seconds and fell to his knees. "Why don't you just give up? I will let you live." Latoya said to him. Magus watched at her fiercely, not believing her. "What? You don't trust me? Not surprising, but I know more about you then you know about yourself. And I also know that you don't want to fight me." Magus looked up at her in surprise, what was she talking about? "You don't want to fight because you think you will cause other people pain, and you've done that to much in your life, am I correct?" She looked at him, he looked back, she was right, he didn't want to cause pain, not anymore, but if he didn't fight, the world would be in the hands of those. creatures. He had to fight, he was destined to do it, no matter what he felt. So, more determined then ever, he stood up. "You're even more stubborn then I taught, oh well, slaughtering you is more fun then letting you go." She said, and prepared a spell, Magus couldn't do anything but close his eyes and brace himself for the bang. that didn't came, because suddenly the castle trembled and a loud crash could be heard, a few minutes after that, Petra, Pogapo, Brian and Aya entered. "Sorry we didn't knock." Aya said with a daring smile. "How. how on earth did you get trough the castle walls?!" Latoya aked. "Which castle-walls?" Petra asked, looking at Aya. "Oh, THOSE castle- walls." "Sorry about that." Aya said, rubbing the back of her head, "But let's get down to business now, we're here to kick your sorry demon ass." "That's great!" Latoya said enthusiast, surprising everybody. She walked towards Magus, who was to bugged out to say or do anything and lay her hand on his shoulder. "Because this one is starting to get a little boring." And she pushed him roughly towards the little group. Pogapo catches him, he fainted against her. "How is he doing?" Petra asked concerned. "His injuries are serious," Pogapo stated. "But he'll survive. He just needs to rest." And she put him down against the wall, Magus groaned and stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. "Now that's settled, can we start now?" Latoya said impatient. "Alright already! Jeez, you're such a selfish impatient b****!" Aya shouted, getting ready for battle. "Oh, but you won't fight me." "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!! I came all the way here for nothing?!" "Of course not, I have a surprise, just for you." Latoya said with a pesky tone. "Oh really?" Aya answered in the same tone. "Where is it?" "At the front of the castle, you'll love it." "Okay, see ya guys." And she left, leaving Latoya with the rest. "Silly human, she doesn't know she's walking towards her doom." "Should we go and help her?" Pogapo asked "Naah, I think she'll be just fine, besides, we've got our own fight to worry about." Petra answer. "You sure do, now let's start, after you." Latoya said. "How polite." Petra replied, and with that, she created a fireball, the size of a melon, and threw it at Latoya, who just batted it away like a pesky bug. Petra stared at her open-mouthed. "Don't tell me that was your best shot." Latoya said, and with an invisible wave, she knocked Petra backwards. "Ooh, I'll make you pay!" Petra said, looking red in rage. "Flare!!!" She screamed, and the room was soon filled with red flames, this time Latoya was knocked back into a wall, debris falling all over her. Petra smiled at Pogapo and Brian. "Piece of cake." "That was to easy." Brian said. "Yes it was!" Petra said, still smiling broadly. "No! I mean it was to easy! Look!" Brian pointed at the pile of debris and they all looked in surprise while Latoya got up, dusted herself of and walked back towards them. "Great, uhm, think, think. hey guys! How about a delta-attack?" Petra suggested. "Sounds good to me." Pogapo answered. "Alright, by three, one. two. three! Flare!!!!" "Tidal wave!" "Luminaire!" They shouted, and as soon as the flames, the water, and the orb of electricity reached Latoya, a huge explosion shook the whole castle. "Do you think we got her now?" Petra said, breathing heavily. "I hope so. I put almost all of my energy in that attack." Brian answered, he and Pogapo also looked very worn out. "It is surprising that all of your power can disappear in such a short time." Pogapo said smiling. "Was that supposed to be a joke?" Petra asked, Pogapo nodded, trying to restrain herself from laughing out loud. Petra just looked at her strangely. "What a weird sense of humor, don't you think Brian, Brian?" Brian didn't seem to notice, he just stared at the pile of rubbish in front of them. Petra started to realize what was going on. "C'mon, she just got three of the strongest wizards doing their strongest attacks, nobody could survive that." "Correction, no HUMAN could survive that," Brian started. "She's a demon and that." At that moment the rubbish started to move. "Is a completely different story." Then there was a huge bang and the pile seemed to explode from the inside, slinging pieces of junk in every direction. One of them hit Petra square on the head, knocking her unconscious. "Petra!" Brian exclaimed. "Oops, I meant to hit you all. Oh well, I at least got one of you." She said, seeming to like it. "You. do you really enjoy other people's suffering so much?" Brian said angry. "Yes I do, every demon does, it is in our blood to make people suffer and die, and we like it, very, very much." She said, smiling evilly. "And to prove my right, I'm gonna do it right now." And with that, a giant piece of debris came from behind Brian, it knocked him over, and then fell right on his legs, crushing both of them, Brian screamed in pain. "Brian, Brian!" Pogapo shouted while she pushed the log from his legs. She could clearly see the disfigured bones from beneath his robes. Brian looked up at her weakly, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists against the pain. "And that is number three, seems like you're on your own, little mermaid." Latoya said, still smiling her evil smile. "Caprio!" Was all Pogapo could say, to afraid to counter-attack. "Don't worry, it won't." At that moment a dark explosion erupted and knocked Latoya over, when she stood up again she saw Magus, barely holding his ground. She smirked at him. "Well take a look at that, I guess you're not the type that likes to sit around and watch other people fight for you." "I guess you're right." Magus whispered with a threatening voice. "especially not against a evil demon like you." Latoya laughed. She then waved with her hand in front of Magus face and he suddenly stiffened, his eyes wide open. He couldn't move a muscle, the only thing he could do was watching in Latoya's icy-green eyes. She smiled evilly at him, and then kissed him. He could feel her arms slipping around his waist, and then her tongue slipped into his mouth, he wanted to push her away, to stop the sick- making feeling that the kiss brought, but he couldn't do anything, not even close his eyes. After a while she released him, she looked at him once more, caressing his cheek and then turned towards Pogapo and Brian. "Now let's get down to business." "Not until you change Magus back to normal." Pogapo said, still kneeling at Brian's side. "What's the matter, the little mermaid's afraid of fighting alone?" After that sentence Pogapo drew her weapons and charged at the demon, who just stepped aside and made Pogapo smash into a wall, she stood up again, only to get a punch right in her face which knocked her out. Latoya looked around, first at the two unconscious women, then at Magus, still standing like a statue, and Brian, who looked up at her in a mixture of anger and fear. She walked towards him. "You and me are going to have a little fun." She said, pulling Brian up, and forced him to stand on his broken legs. "C-curse you." Brian said, but Latoya just laughed. "So you really think you can say such a thing, you're a monk, a goddamn monk, you can't curse someone, because your 'God' doesn't allow it. And you know what? God is a coward!" With that last word she threw him away, Brian screamed out loud, before ending up thirty feet further. "If he's really that all-powerful, then why doesn't he come and help you? Or he has a LOT of confidence in you pitiful creatures, or he's just to chicken to do it himself." She pulled him up again. "W-we will b-beat you." Brian said weakly, glaring at her. Again that horrible laugh. "What?! You still think you can win?! Look around you, two of them are out cold, the other can't move an inch, and you." She let go of him, he immediately crumbled down like a rag doll. "You can't even stand on your feet. You're doomed, unless some miracle happens." She said, and started kicking him in his side several times, before picking him up again and throwing him away, she continued this torture with a sick smile of pleasure on her face. Magus, who was forced to watch, had his head filled with thoughts. He knew that Brian couldn't hold on much longer, his screams had already subsided to faint whispers, and if she was ready with Brian, he would be next, and in this state, he was completely helpless. NO! He said to himself, he couldn't let her win, he had to do something. But what? He couldn't do anything, not even blink. //.M-magus.// A voice inside his head said, it sounded weak and far away. //.C-can.. you. h-hear me?.// Brian, he was surprised that the monk was still strong enough to make mental contact. //Yes, I can hear you.// Was his reply. //What is it?// //W-e.. c-can.. win.// //How, none of us is capable of doing something, we're doomed. Unless you come up with something really smart.// //H-have.. you heard. a-about the. eternal. d-darkness?.// //What?! But that's impossible, no wizard ever succeeded in using that attack.// //You. c-can. you must.// About then the mutual contact came to a sudden halt. Latoya lifted Brian's lifeless body from the ground, and showed it to Magus, who was forced to look to Brian's bloody and swollen face. He could feel his anger grow. "Another person you could've saved." She said, and dropped the body on the ground. She stared at him for a long time. "But you didn't, you know, this simple curse can be dispelled really easy, as long as you have the will to do it." She started circling around him. "But you don't have the will because you don't want to fight me. You're to afraid." Magus couldn't believe his ears, was she actually calling him a coward. "I can't blame you, after all I am one of the strongest demons alive. So don't be ashamed." She said, with that, she kissed him again. Then she turned around and walked away. "I'm of to make plans to go back home, you can stay here and enjoy the last moments with your friends, and prepare yourself for a slow, painful death." She kicked Pogapo's and Petra's body aside and continued to the door. "Stop." She turned around, who was actually in shape to talk? She turned around. "Did someone say something?" Latoya turned around, to see Magus, panting trough his mouth, every muscle in his body tensed. "I said, stop!" He forced his face into a furious expression, he felt the control of his body regaining slowly. With that his control over his feelings slid away. He couldn't stand the way Latoya treated a living being. Like dirt, enjoying making her victims suffer. Not even he was so horrible, so cruel. She had to be stopped. "You will never cause another human pain." He said. He didn't know how or why, but he summoned his power to attack. "Your existence will end, right here, right NOW!!!!!!!" Then suddenly, the roof tore open, revealing the dark-bleu evening-sky, clouds circled in a giant vortex. The heart of this cyclone was the deepest black there was, almost blinding. Latoya looked in astonishment while Magus started to hover into the air. Looking into the void he created. "Forces of shadow! Hear my call, give me the power to exterminate all of my foes, I summon the ETERNAL DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!" And a thick beam came from the heart of the cyclone, just as black, and hit Magus in his chest, he roared. Latoya didn't know if it was a war-cry or a cry in pain, she couldn't see him because of the black smoke surrounding him. As soon as the spectacle started, it ended. Latoya removed her hands before her eyes, and saw the black smoke still swirling wildly. A step could be heard, and the smoke slowly cleared, revealing the dark mage, surrounded by darkness, so you could only see a silhouette, and his eyes, who were burning red-hot, and then there was this tiny white spot close to his heart, shining like a lonely star in the nocturnal sky. The form slowly stepped away from the smoke and towards the shocked demoness. "Like I said," The form started. "You will never cause another person pain."  
  
And here it ends, no not the story, the incredibly long chapter. And what a cliffhanger it is, I just loooooove those, if I write them myself, so that only I know the next thing that will happen, mwhahahahahahahahaha! :-) so you guys just have to wait untill I get in the mood for writing again, (good reviews help). 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 And here it is! The new chapter, geez that took a long time.  
  
"Well that was fun, don't you guys agree?" Aya said, lighting a cigarette and watching at the pile of dead bugs in front of her. "That gun Mari gave me is really a beauty. huh?" She turned around and saw that the clouds above the castle had gone haywire. "What the f*** is going on inside?! If that thing is Latoya's work then we're screwed big time!"  
  
Latoya watched open-mouthed while Magus kept closing in. She got afraid and backed away. "Urgh, what happened." Petra said while slowly regaining consciousness. She looked around and was shocked to see Magus, surrounded by shadows. "Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?! Hey Pogapo wake up!" She shook the lady laying next to her, she groaned and woke up, she to watched in shock at Magus. "Is.. is that the eternal darkness?!" She asked Petra softly, Petra just nodded. Latoya suddenly laughed and clapped in her hands. "Bravo! Good job, you summoned the eternal darkness, and how does it feel? Not good huh? The human body isn't adapted to so much darkness. I know that the dark forces inside you are tearing your body apart and scorching away your soul." Magus's eyes narrowed. "I know," He answered. "But I also know that Schala's love will protect my mind from the darkness." Latoya looked at him strangely, then laughed out loud. "Hah! You really think a little white dot can help you?" "That 'little white dot' is my only memory of my sister, the only person who ever cared for me." "And now you guess you can do it, so now you think you can succeed in which hundred, maybe thousands before you failed? They all died because of the darkness before they could even cause damage to their enemy." "As you might have already noticed, I'm not just anyone, I'm Magus, the entity of shadow and your destroyer." "Ooh, certain of yourself are you?" "Magus! Don't listen to her!" Petra interfered. "The longer the darkness stays inside you, the more damage it does to your body and soul." "I know." Was the warlock's simple answer. "I'll release it whenever I want." "Just releasing it?!" Petra exclaimed. "Not forming it in a concentrated beam?" "Didn't you hear me? I'm gonna release it like a Luminaire, that way it's stronger, and I will fry the Molochs on this Island as well." "But then you'll die for sure! When you do it in a beam you'll have at least a slight chance of survival." "I don't care, these demons have to die, don't ask me why, but something inside me tells me I have to do this, for Till, for you three, for whole mankind, my own life doesn't matter." "But. Magus." "Shut up!" The dark figure roared, startling everybody. "Listen, I want you to protect Brian, I'll try to divert the energy away from you guys, but the monk doesn't seem to be in a condition to defend himself." Petra bowed her head in agreement and respect. She and Pogapo then went towards a barely alive Brian and created a shield. Magus turned back towards Latoya. "Now let's get down to business." He took a step, but stopped while panting really loud. He felt his body being drained of power and his mind being exhausted. He needed to exert the energy fast or it wasn't going to cause any damage. "Let's begin." He said and straightened himself. Latoya watched at him, getting ready for battle. She planned to attack his as soon as he had collapsed from the intense energy, because she was sure that a measly human never could sustain so much power. "Bring it on." She said. Magus raised his fists and closed his eyes in concentration. The earth began to shake, large cracks appeared in the castle walls and the air seemed to be filled with hot air, so everything was blurry. Petra and Pogapo looked in astonishment, but Latoya didn't seem to mind. Suddenly, the darkness around Magus expanded in an explosive manner destroying everything inside it, Magus roared, and the black orb of destruction grew bigger and bigger. Soon it engulfed the entire castle, nothing stayed alive except Pogapo, Petra and Brian who looked in shock from their protective orb to the destruction around them, and Latoya, who felt deep pain surging trough her body. "How can this be!?" She exclaimed, she felt her body being lifted from the ground. "You won, I'm impressed, but you'll never defeat us al!" She yelled, before her body was totally disintegrated by the darkness.  
  
"Sh*******************************************T!!!!" Aya shouted while she was blown away by some mysterious force, when she hit the ground she looked at the orb which grew bigger, leaving nothing inside whole. When the orb reached her, she felt something, it didn't hurt, but it didn't feel good either, she curled up, trying to avoid the horrible feeling inside of her. After a while it stopped, and when she rose, she saw the castle and the forest had dissapeared, leaving only three human beings, and Epoch in the back. She ran towards the middle. "Hey guys! What was that?!" She yelled. "That. was the Eternal darkness." Petra said slowly, still not believing it herself. "Huh, Wha? Eternal darkness????? Wasn't that some Nintendo video-game?" Aya asked confused, scratching her head. "Not excactly, it's a spell Magus used to. Oh my god! Magus! Is he alright?!" Petra exclaimed while she rushed towards the place she saw Magus laying on the ground. He shivered, while his body was covered with a now transparant black fog. As soon as Petra tried to reach Magus, the fog dissapeared. She looked at his eyes, they were open, but they didn't seem to be looking at something, like those of a dead fish. To make absolutley sure, she felt his pulse, it was still beating. "Is he still alive?" Aya asked, who bent over the body. "Yes, sort of." Petra said. She turned around and saw Pogapo putting Brian's head carefully into her lap. "How about Brian, is he gonna be okay?" Aya asked. "I don't know, he's bleeding from large wounds and I can't even start counting the bone-fractures. He needs help fast." She said worried. "Listen, We get Brian back to the end of time first, and then Magus, agreed?" Aya asked. Pogapo and Petra nodded. Aya then walked towards Brian and put his arm over her shoulder, Pogapo did the same. Brian moaned in pain when they lifted him. "Don't worry, we'll patch you up in no-time." Aya said, entreatingly. "Just hold on a little longer." And they dragged him towards Epoch, once they settled, Brian opened his eyes and looked into Pogapo's. "Did.we.?" He asked, but was stopped by painfull hacking coughs. Some more blood flowed out of his mouth. Pogapo gently stroked his fore-head. "Hush. Magus has destroyed the demons, you just rest." She said, smiling gently at him. The wounded monk smiled back and closed his eyes to rest. "You guys ready?" Aya asked from the driver's seat. "Here we go." She said and carefully (yes, carefully) took of and made the time-machine travel at warp speed.  
  
"How do you think they're doing?" Maya asked while she,Gaspar, Kari, Marle, Frog and Robo were playing cards while Lucca and Mari were discussing scientifical stuff. "I hope they're faring well, I don't feel like taking on these creatures alone." Till said, sitting next to Maya, watching the game, Ayla sat between the group, not knowing how to play. "No worry, Magus strong, he win." She said. "I don't know, these demons are quite something." Kari said, and she picked a card. "Don't worry, it's four against one." Maya said again. "Hey, Full house!" "Yeah, it'll be alright." Kari replied, "Royal Flush! I won again! Woohooo! (I don't know poker so don't blame me!) Hey, isn't that the sound of Epoch?" She noticed, and after a while Aya jumped on the platform. "Hey sis! Did they win?" Maya asked. "Yes we did, but both Brian and Magus are out of order." She said. "Don't worry. I will heal them." Marle said, and she jumped into the Epoch and turned towards the heavily wounded Brian. He looked up at her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." She said and closed her eyes. She started to chant words and began glowing, the glow jumped from her to Brian, and all his wounds seemed to close. He raised and looked surprised at his hands. "Amazing." He softly said, and he jumped out of Epoch. "Thanks." "You're welcome." Marle said smiling. Aya yelled at her. "HEY! There's some other person who needs your healing-lightshow." She screamed. "Sorry," Marle replied, and jumped next to Aya, Pogapo left the vehicle. "Let's go." And they took off.  
  
Petra sat in the barren desert which Magus's attack had created, holding his head into her lap. Magus looked up at her with dead, empty eyes. "I really hope you wake up soon, because I can't stand the way you look at me." She said, soon after that Epoch landed in the desert. "Here we are." Marle said cheerily while running towards Petra, her face fell when she looked into Magus's eyes. "Is he." She asked. "I don't know, his body's alive, but I doubt if his soul is to." Petra answered. "His body is exhausted beyond limits, so it can be that his soul is just resting as well." "Can't Marle heal him?" Aya asked. "I saw what you did with Brian." "That's impossible, I can only take away physical damage, not exhaustion. And I can't heal souls either." Marle bowed her head. "Let's just hope that his soul survived, or else he'll be nothing more then a vegetable." "Well, we can't help'em here, let's go." Aya said, and picked up Magus's lifeless body. "Wait!" Petra shouted. "Time-traveling might do more damage than good, let's take him somewhere in this age. You guys know a spot?" "Beats me, I'm not from around." Aya said. "We can ask queen Leene and king Guardia to let him stay there." Marle suggested, Aya and Petra nodded and dragged Magus's body towards the Epoch and flew towards Guardia castle.  
  
"So you're asking for us to let Magus rest in this castle?" King Guardia asked, raising an eyebrow at the comatose warlock on Aya's shoulder. "Yes, please, he has nowhere else to go." Marle pleaded, the King frowned. Queen Leene came to the rescue. "Please do it, I believe what Marle tells." She pleaded, her husband pondered for a while, then nodded. "Good, he can rest at the knight's quarters. But when he gets well it's better that he leaves." The king said, Marle jumped up and down in joy. "Thank you! Thank you so much." She said. "Hate to interrupt your victory-dance, but where the hell are those 'knight's quarters'?" Aya asked impatient. "Oh, just follow me." Marle said and showed Aya the way. When they got there she put of his cloack, lay him down on a bed and covered him with a sheet. "What should we do now?" Marle asked. "Hmm, hey! Brian can read minds, he can help." Aya suggested. "But can I go home first? Without those demons around there's no need for me to be here."  
  
"Fine with me, I'm getting a little home-sick." Petra answered. "And we should think about Till's education, his powers are beyond compare once he masters them." "But we defeated the demons, right? So we don't need his powers anymore." "Did you really think it was over!? This is just the beginning. Demons have their own world, a world you most likely known as hell. This attack was a warning-shot, to let us know they're ready. So we need to prepare for the worst." Petra said with a serious look on her face. "But if Till's so strong, why are you and the other entities needed?" Marle asked. "We must guard him until his powers are fully awakened." "Oh, say I'm leaving, anyone coming?" Aya said, and raised from her chair. Marle followed her. "We're going back to the end of time and tell everyone." She said, and both the girls dissapeared. Petra stayed, and waited.  
  
And waited. I know all you faithfull readers, (A shrinking number) have waited for this chapter. And here it is! What to expect for the next chapter: Magus has a minority-complex and Brian tries to help him. will he succeed? 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Oke, so I quite abandoned this work because of several reasons. Don't worry, it's almost finished.  
  
Brian sat next to the bed with Magus laying in it, his hand on the pale head and his eyes closed. Frog stood next to them. It was a week after they each returned to their own specific time, Petra would raise both Till and Maya. And Brian stayed in the castle, trying to probe Magus's mind. He did it almost 24 hours a day. "Sir Brian?" Frog asked, Brian opened his semi-black eyes. "Aren't thou going to rest?" "I can't rest until I found Magus's soul." Brian answered and yawned. "I can feel that he's still there, but he's hiding from me." "How dost thou mean, why is he hiding?" "I don't know, dark force can enlarge negative feeling in the heart, so maybe he's trying to hide that his dark side took over until his body is recovered." "I see, but. how dost thou know so much about wizardry? Thou arth a monk." Frog asked. "When Manoria cathedral, my previous home was attacked, the mystics didn't kill me because of my ability as well as my magical powers. They kept me imprisoned, and I read some minds to gain information to get out. I also stumbled on several usefull things about magic. I escaped a week before the kidnapping of queen Leene. Now if you'll excuse me." With that Brian closed his eyes again and put his attention back to Magus. After a while his hand started to glow, the light shot from his hand to his head and he seemed to have lost consiousness. He just sat there, his entire body numb, except for his hand, who seemed to be glued at the head.  
  
Brian found himself in a desert, huge pillars of rocks between massive fields of sand. He knew it was the inner world of Magus, scarred and tortured just like his soul. "Hello?! Magus?!" The monk screamed, but there was no answer. He walked trough the barren landsape for a while, until he saw some figure sit on a ledge from one of the pillars. "Magus!" He yelled, and started to climb up. After some close calls and small ledges he finally reached the dark warlock. Magus didn't even turn around when Brian reached him, he just sat there, staring into the grey sky. "There you are, I almost thaught you were a goner." "What do you want?" Magus asked offensive, and Brian instantly knew he wasn't welcome. "I just wanted to know if you're alright. Your body is totally exhausted and we feared your mind was destroyed." "Now you know, leave." "But why? Do you want to stay in this god-forsaken place?" "If it keeps me away from all the hatred, fear and loathing, yes." "Are you saying the only reason you don't want to return is you don't want to be feared?" Brian asked surprised. "Yes, and because I don't have anybody who cares about me, someone who loves me despite my crimes. All I ever will encounter is terror, fear, loathing. Love, care and happiness isn't ment for me." "Magus. Is this what you tried to hide from the world? That you crave for loving just as much as anyone else?" Brian asked, Magus chukcled bitterly. "Did you find out all by yourself? Of course I crave for love, it's the only thing I'll never achieve though." "But you never will if you don't try." Brian said, this angered Magus. He shot to his feet, and looked at him with his red eyes boiling in rage. As on cue, the sky turned dark and thunder struck. "Do you really think I didn't try to find love?! All my life I seeked revenge for the creature that stole it from me! When I succeeded I did nothing more then finding it again!" He roared, completely shaking in rage, but his eyes said something different; loneliness and pain. "I'm sorry, it's just." Brian said, putting a hand on the quivering shoulder. "I too remember your misdeeds, I hated and feared you just as much as everyone else. But if you just give me a chance to meet your other side, maybe we can work this out." When he said that, the sky cleared a little, and Magus seemed to cool down and even smile a little. "Thanks." He said softly. And put his hand on Brian's shoulder. But his eyes flickered into hatred. "You sneaky weasel!" He hissed, and threw Brian away from him. Thunder struck again. The monk looked at Magus surprised, and then turned around to see the cause of his anger; Frog was walking in the desert, looking confused around him. "Holy Jezus, not now." Brian whispered to himself. "Magus please, let me explain."  
  
"You don't have to explain!" Magus snarled, grabbed Brian by his throat and held him above the cliff. "I don't know why, but when your polluting the sanctuary of my mind with Frog's presence, you're up to no good." "Magus?" Frog said, watching above. "What arth thou doing? What might this eerie place be?" This enraged Magus beyond compare, he roared towards the ravaging sky, which represented his inner feelings. "This place is the inner world of my mind, the only place where no one hates me, until now." Magus spat at the knight. "Magus." Frog tried. "SHUT UP!!! Just. shut up! Leave me ALONE!!!" With that the warlock threw Brian of the cliff and out of his mind. With a gasp the monk realized he still sat in a chair next to the bed with Magus in it. His eyes were now closed, to make clear nobody was welcome anymore. When Brian turned around he saw Frog, holding his shoulder. He tried hard not to roast the amphibian on the spot, and he somehow managed to calmly talk to him. "Do you realize what you've done except for making all my work be in vain?!" He said to Frog trough clenched teeth. But he couldn't hold back much more. "You ruined a man's live! He didn't want to return because of the hatred! I tried to help him and would succeed you didn't show your green, frog-ass!!!" He raged, but he soon calmed down and plunged back in his chair, comlpetely exhausted of the outburst combined with the intense work he had done for the larger part of the week. "I'm sorry Frog. it just, when I was inside I could feel his emotions. Those were guilt, loneliness and self-loathing beyond compare. Those feelings are destroying him. And now he locked himself away from me." He continued and put his hands in his head. It felt like his brains were been replaced with huge boulders which were rolling back and forth everytime he moved. Frog noticed that. "It would be better if thou would take a rest, we will continue this tomorrow." He suggested, Brian tiredly nodded. "I guess so." He said and lay himself down on one of the other beds, he fell asleep without another word. Frog stood guard, he didn't know why, but it was the only thing he could do. Brian's ranting really made him thinking. Did he really did so much hurt to Magus? He taught the dark sorcerer was almost emotionless and enjoyed the fear he spread among the people. After a few hours Brian woke up. He immediately put his hand on Magus's head, he then sighed. "Now he's not only hiding, if I try to go there, a shield will throw me back quite painfull." He said, his voice having a hint of despair. Frog put a hand on his shoulder again. "If it makes thou any feel better, I am really sorry what I did, is there a way I can reverse my misdeeds?" "I'm sorry Frog, we can't do anything now, that shield of his is making it to dangerous for me to talk to him." Brian hung his head. " We just have to wait until the shield weakens, together with his mind." Brian sighed again and walked out of the knights' quarters. "You mind if I stay here a little longer?" "Ask the king and Queen, but I think it should be alright." Frog replied, the monk smiled slightly and left. Frog stood next to Magus's bed, guarding. and hoping.  
  
Two weeks passed and Magus seemed to just waste away. His body was nothing more then skin and bones. "'tis not logical." Frog whispered next to the bed. "His body is degenerating to quickly." "Probably because the mind is wasting away to, that might speed up things a little." Brian said, drinking a cup of milk. He looked at Magus frowning. "Maybe, Frog do you know anyone he deeply cares about?" Brian asked Frog. "Yes, but it is a long story." "Don't worry, you don't have to tell it." Brian said and put his hand on Frog's head between his two huge eyes. "Try not to let your hatred seep over." He said and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he let go. "That clears things up a little, thank you Frog. Do you know a way to travel in time?" He then asked, almost cheerily. Frog looked at him with a questioning look. "Well do you?" "Well, Aya did give me that remote-control. The lass wanted to be the first to know if Magus woke up." "Good, try to head towards the dark ages and find Schala." Brian said, Frog just stared at him. "If his sister is here, he might want to wake up, you'll be a great help if you went searching for her." Frog stared at him, then slowly nodded. "I understand thine idea, but arth thou sure this will work?" "I hope so." Brian said, Frog hopped to the exit and looked around one more time. "Till we meet again." He said, Brian smile back. "Good my friend, may God help you on your quest." The monk replied and Frog left. Leaving him with Magus again. He put his hand on the pale head once more and focussed. Soon he was in some sort of darkness. This was the world between the physical world and the spirit world. Right before him was some sort of white shield. He touched it, but was immediately knocked back, his whole body filled with dark forces. He pushed himself on his knees, dark lightning spread across his body. He snarled all the curses his religion allowed and stood up again. "There goes nothing." Brian said and started to chant. Small lightning- bolts came from his fingertips and made their way to the shield, only to bounce of and almost hit the monk instead. "This isn't working, last chance." With that he prepared a spell, and all of a sudden lightning surrounded him like a shield. He took a deep breath, and proceeded towards the shield. Despite the countering shield it was painfull, but at least he wasn't knocked back. He managed to put his hand trough the shield, the pain grew, but he couldn't pull his hand back. Brian roared in shock, but brought up enough courage to grit his teeth and forced his entire body trough the shield. A blinding light encircled him, and then he was literally thrown in Magus's mind. He slowly got up and carefully looked around him, the whole place was crumbling apart, almost none of the stone pillars were standing anymore, and sand blew trough the desert just above Brian's knees. "Hello? Magus?!" Brian yelled, his voice having an eerie echo. "Where are you?" Then he noticed someone was behind him, and when he turned around the figure charged at him with a scythe. Magus fell down when Brian dodged his attack, but he instantly stood up and charged again. Brian was surprised how easy it was to just grab the weapon just beneath the blade and stop the assault. When he looked at Magus he saw that his soul looked just like his body in the other world, he only was transparant with it. When Brian looked into the red eyes, he saw they were filled with tears. "Magus? What are you doing to yourself?" Brian asked, Magus just fell to his knees, his weak soul being shook by noisy sobs. Brian put his hands on the quivering shoulders and knelt down himself. Not only to be face to face with the completely broken down sorcerer, but also because the feelings of guilt, pain, loneliness, despair and self-loathing were so intense that they almost rolled over him. "Why don't you just let me suffer in peace?" Magus asked, his voice sounding as weak and miserable as he looked. "The same reason you fought Latoya, to help my friends." Brian answered, there was a short, bitter chuckle. "Friends? Do you really think I have friends?" Magus said, with a bitter tone. "I'm the most feared creature in the world and you think someone cares about me?" "I know I do, and Frog to." Another chuckle. "Frog hates me more then anyone else, and I can't blame him. After all I did to him, I can only expect hate from him." "Then tell me.." Brian started. "If Frog hates you so much, then why is he trying to find Schala, to help me to save your soul?" He continued, Magus's body stopped shaking, and his tear-filled eyes looked up surprised. "Frog's looking for Schala? To help me?" He asked, Brian nodded. "He's on it right now. And he has great chance to succeed." To Brian's surprise there were more tears. "That means I have to face her." Magus trailed of. "How can she ever love me if she knows about my sins. She will hate me, and I don't want her to hate me, rather will I never see her again then let her carry the burden of having me as her brother." "Magus. I don't know much about her but I know she will love you no matter what, she's a wonderfull woman." "That's the point, I'm not worthy of being the brother of such a beautiful angel." Magus continued crying, Brian was desperate and was almost out of ideas. "Listen, you ARE worthy of being her brother, because different from other persons, you realize your mistakes. They might be terrible, but you realize that. That makes you special. I'm sure you will be forgiven for your sins, by Frog, Schala and God." "How can I ever be forgiven if I can't forgive myself?" Magus asked, looking straight at Brian. "Like I already said, the fact that you realize your mistakes." Brian answered him, Magus looked at the ground again, this time he didn't cry, but appeared to be in deep taught. "Think about it." Brian said, smiled at Magus and helped him stand up. "I'll be going, it's your choice when to wake up, as long as you do, right?" "Alright." Magus said, and even managed a tiny smile. "Thanks." He softly whispered. Brian focussed and left, when he opened his eyes he was in the physical world again. Magus's body still looked the same, but Brian could feel that the shield dissapeared. He sat down and sighed relieved, now Frog had to do his job. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Frog clung onto the ledge of a large mountain just after he was thrown out of a gate. After a while he managed to climb up and looked around, he was on a small island with a huge mountain in the centre. Frog grunted something about the wrong place and the wrong time and started to climb down. He didn't remember to ever see this island, not from Epoch. When he finally got down he noticed a small hut at the beach. It was a humble place, Frog noticed when he reached the fence, no more then two or three people could live in it. It looked a little worn, probably damaged by the ocean palace-disaster. "Hello? Anybody home?" Frog said, and walked trough the small fence, before the house there was a little garden filled with different kind of vegetables and fruits. Frog could see strawberries, lettuce, tomatoes, patatoes, beans and even a little apple-tree. The view was surprising, Frog didn't think that the climate would allow any plants to grow. "Who are you?" Some loud but friendly voice called from behind him. When the knight turned around he nearly gasped for air. The man behind him was huge. Of course, of his size everybody looked bigger, but this person would stand at least head and shoulders above anybody else. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to visitors here." The man continued, a grin playing on his rough face. He had thick brown hair and yellow eyes, and a simple grey shirt and trousers dressed his muscle-bound body, he didn't wear any shoes. "My name is Nabul, and I live here." He said and walked towards the house, he turned to Frog one more time. "Care to come in?" Nabul asked, Frog nodded. He had many questions for this man, but first he had to get to the main-land and find Schala. "Sir Nabul?" He asked, while following him in the garden. "If you want to know how to get to the main-land, there's a cave in the mountain which connects the island with a place just below North cape. I better come with you, the place is a real maze." "If thou would do that I would be very pleased." Frog said. "Good, I'm gonna warn my house-mate." "Huh? Thou said thou didn't get much visitors?" "I know, but this girl stranded a couple of weeks ago during that disaster, I helped her taking care of her injuries and she lived with me ever since." Nabul said and turned his attention to someone in the house. "Schala, some green frog asks me to take him to the main-land, is that fine with you?" He said, letting Frog almost fell over in surprise. "Sure, be careful not to get lost." A familiar female voice called from out of the hut. "Lady Schala?!" Frog exclaimed, rushing towards the house. On a chair inside sat Schala, looking just as always, her purple robes looked a little tattered, but were still good enough to wear. "Oh, it's you, I'm glad to see you again Frog." She said with a friendly smile. "What brings you here?" "Ehm I eh." Frog didn't know what to say, despite that he agreed to search her, he never taught she would be alive after an event like that. "It is about thine brother, Janus." "Janus? He's alive?" Schala asked hopeful, Frog's serious face made her face fell. "He's alive, but there is much I hath to tell you." With that he started the story about Magus, what he did in the middle-ages, their journeys together, the legend about the entities and the fierce attack on Latoya. After his tale both Nabul and Schala were silent. "Tis a sad story I knoweth, but he needs thine help now more then ever." "I understand, but we have a small problem. Well. not a problem, more a announcement." Schala said, a pink colour appearing on her cheeks. "And that is?" Frog asked, Nabul put his massive hands in Schala's fragile shoulders. "Let's just say that Schala and I grew quite fond of each other." He said, Frog just looked at both of them. He then showed the most widest grin on his face. "Love is a beautiful thing. And I'm sure you two be'eth a lovely couple. But there is no time for that. Thine brother was in grave danger when I left." "In that case we should hurry." Nabul said and prepared to leave. "Mind if I come, I'm thrilled to meet your brother." "In that case, let's go." Schala said, and walked outside. "How exactly did you get here?"  
  
"I shouldn't have asked!" Schala yelled while the three of them climbed the mountain towards the time-gate. She clung onto Nabul's shoulders as if her life was depending on it (Which it did, actually) "I am so sorry I forgotteth to tell this." Frog said while he shot an apologising smile down the ledge. "Why are you talking in such a weird way?" Nabul asked while climbing up, carrying Schala with great ease. "I always talketh this way, dost it disturb you?" Frog asked. "No, not at all." Nabul said, this time he looked apologising. When they reached the top, Frog could see the time-gate shimmering beneath them. "Is that the thing?" Nabul asked. "Yes, we have to jump." Frog answered. "Do not worry, I hath done it before." "You sure about this? Cause when we fall, our guts will be splattered on the ground, not even to be removed by a steel-brush." "Er. Right, I thank thee for that information." Frog said hesitant. "We better jump now before the wind will bloweth us of this mountain." "Uh. Okay, hang on Schala." With that Frog jumped and pushed the remote and quickly pushed the button for 600 A.D. The gate opened and all he could do was hoping that Nabul would follow his lead.  
  
"Wh..what the..?!" Nabul stuttered when they got out of the flashing bleu and suddenly were in a big forest. Schala got of his shoulders and also looked confused around her. "This is the forest in front of Guardia castle, the year 600." Frog explained. "Er. This still is weird, no matter how you explain it." "Thou arth absolutely right, but please, let us hurry." And so they did, when they reached the castle, especially Nabul got strange looks. When they reached the Knights' quarters Schala stared at her brother for a long time, she touched his hair carefully, as if afraid to wake him up. Silent tears streamed down her face. "Don't worry, he'll be alright." A voice came from behind, and Brian came down the stairs. "How would you know?" Nabul asked confused. Brian smiled mysteriously. "I have my ways of knowing things, Nabul" He said, leaving Nabul in even greater confusion. "You read minds?" Schala asked, pulling her attention away from her comatose brother. "That's an extremely rare gift. Did you spent long learning it?" "Uhm. I didn't learn it, I was born with it." "Oh." There was an uneasy silence after that. "So." Nabul said after a while. "When is he gonna wake up?" "He will soon, don't worry." Brian answered. "Right, mind if I go to the forest? I love forests and where I come from. you got the point." "That's alright Nabul, but I stay with my brother." "Sure, I understand, see ya." And with a swift kiss on Schala's fore-head he left.  
  
It was cold and dark, feelings Magus was all to familiar with. But when he returned to the real world these feelings changed abruptly. He felt warm, and was laying on something soft and fuzzy. A bed, and someone was holding his hand. Someone female and young. No, it couldn't be. This was a dream, a sick, non-true dream. Made by his exhausted soul. But still. why not enjoy every bit of it? Magus opened his red eyes to look straight into two beautiful green ones. His sister smiled while he kept denying the wonderful truth. No, Schala wasn't here, he was dreaming, he had to dream, but then again. then it was the most real dream he ever had in his life. "Are you real?" He asked, carefully touching the soft skin. He didn't see how bony that hand was,, he didn't see Brian, snoozing in a chair next to him, he didn't even see the huge man behind Schala's back, smiling at him. He could only see that wonderful face, slowly nodding. "I'm real Janus." She said, carefully picking her brother up and hugging his thin body. "And I will stay with you this time." Magus didn't know what to say, years and years of guilt, loneliness and pain suddenly seemed to have vanished. He only could hold his sister tightly, tears flowing down his face. "Your real, I can't believe it. I missed you so much, I never want to let you go!" He whispered. And they didn't let go for each other for a very long time.  
  
"But I'm fine!" Magus said, being pushed back by Schala. "No you're not! When I came here you were skin and bones. And you still don't look any better." She answered in a strict tone. "I'm not a child anymore!" "But you're still my brother, and I'm not letting you out like that." "Hey, what's the fuzz about?" A female voice shouted and no one else but Aya peeked trough the door. She looked around and withdrew, probably talking to Frog. "I know the bleu-haired chick is Schala, but what's with the giant?" She asked, Frog answered. "His name is Nabul, and according to my sight, he and Schala are deeply befriended." A silence followed. "Whatever. Hey, where's the rest? We saved the world and we don't even throw a party? Well, we can start right away." She said merrily and pointed to a backpack she was wearing. "I'm already equipped." "Equipped?" Brian asked. "Yeah, equipped. You know, Music, booze, peanuts." She said, taking out a couple of CD's, some six-packs of beer and a huge bag of peanuts. "Not until Magus gets better." Brian said. "I don't think he's ready for alcohol yet." "Great, I have a sister and a father at the same day." Magus muttered, "And they both didn't notice I was one of the strongest wizards ever." "Aaah, poor little Maggy feels himself mistreated?" Aya said. "Don't push it." Magus threatened, sitting up. "You're glad I'm to weak to get out." "That's to bad, I was longing for a good fight. Those bugs infected me with the combat-virus." And Aya took on a defensive pose and pretended to punch an invisible opponent. "I can fight you." Nabul offered. But Aya immediately stopped fighting. "You?! No way! I don't want to lay next to Magus!" She said, Nabul and Schala laughed. "Well, I'm gonna get the rest and show you how we party in 2300!" "Gonna get the rest?" Nabul asked. "Yeah! I borrowed Epoch from Lucca! And don't think Magus saved this world all alone. Later!" And she disappeared again. "She's really.. Driven." Schala said. "That's another way to call it." Brian and Magus said simultaneously.  
  
Three days later "Alright! *hiccup* Bring on the liquor!" Aya yelled when she emptied yet another can of beer at Leene square. "Sis, you already had 7 cans, I think it's better you stop now." Maya said, tugging at her bigger sister's arm. "Aaaaw, alright party-pooper." And heavily leaning against the bar, she stumbled away, singing. At the other end of the square, Schala, Nabul and Magus were talking. "So, we can live at my place. It's very peaceful ,quiet and I'll teach you the way trough the underground caves. So you can get to the last village." Nabul offered. "That's fine by me." Schala said. "What are you going to do, Janus?" "All I want now is to be with you, so I guess I'll live with you two." He answered. "If there's enough room that is." "Of course there is, brother." And he patted Magus on the back, whom had real trouble with keeping upright. "Or else I just build some extra room. With Schala, I'm already planning to. you know. enlarge our home." "You mean.?" "Well. yes." "Aw, how sweet. and how are you gonna call it?" Someone asked. "Aya?!" Both men exclaimed. "Yes *Burp* that's me, and? How are you gonna call it?" Aya asked again. "Sis. What did I tell you about asking personal questions when you're drunk?" Maya said, again tugging her arm. "*Hiccup* Don't. I'm sorry." "You have had enough fun, let's have some sleep." "Alright, bye." And the two sisters went of, Maya muttering something like 'acting her age'. After a lot of staring, Schala was the first one to talk. "So, if this party is over, we can go home. But what about your duty as an entity?" "Well, the first time, evil came to me. And I've still have one more thing to do." He said. "Kari, can I speak to you for a second?" And he walked away towards the twins, who were at the dance- corner. Kari tried to coax Crono into dancing, but a jealous Marle kept them apart. Pogapo didn't need a dance-partner, she amazed everybody with her agile and acrobatic movements. "Sure." She said, and she looked dreamily at the man of her dreams. "If you need a dance partner I'm right here." "You don't, you have to do." And the rest he whispered in her ear, her look went from dreamily to disgusted. "No way, not for a million dollars!" She said, but after a while of thinking she came up with something. "But if you would dance with me." Now it was Magus' turn to look disgusted. "The things I do for that amphibian." He mumbled, and agreed. Kari cheered and walked over to Frog, who was talking to Brian and Mari. "Hi Frog." She said carefully. "Hello Miss Kari." Frog said politely. "What's wrong sis?" Mari asked. "You're never interested in our conversations." "Well, If I do this, Magus will dance with me." Kari answered. "That's nice, what do you have to do?" "You'll see. Frog, come over here please." And she inched towards him, when they were a feet apart she grabbed him by his collar. "If I have to do this, I better do it good!" And she kissed him right on the lips. "What did you do that for?" Mari asked. But after that there was a bright flash of light and Frog was changed from a frog to. "Wow! You're hot Frog!" Mari said, "Hey Sis, does that thing work for my boss to?" "Is your boss cursed by a warlock?" "No, he's just plain ugly. But why did you have to do it?" "Because the spell only could be altered by a kiss of a lightning using sorceress." Brian said, when he saw all the strange glares he explained; "Magus trusts me, and Frog to because we helped finding his sister and saving his soul." "Oh." The rest said, now the others were noticing Frog's transformation and they were all gathering around them. "Wow Frog, I didn't know you were this cute." Petra said. "Frog not yummy any more." Was Ayla's response. "Care to dance?" Lucca asked. And laughing and smiling, the group admired him a little longer. After a while, Petra reached for the stage and talked to the orchestra, after that she turned to the crowd. "Alright everyone, grab your partner and dance! We really showed those demons! I'm sure the legend will come true!" She yelled. "Speaking about legends, where's Till?" Maya, who just returned from the inn, asked. Everybody went silent. "He's at the square with the telepod." Brian said. "And he doesn't feel happy." Almost everybody made a move to the square, but Brian stopped them. "It's better if Maya goes, Till trusts you the most." Maya nodded, and went to the other square, there she found Till, looking at the closed gate, his knees to his face. "Hey Till," She said, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." The little boy softly said. "I just want to be alone." "But why? We won! I wasn't able to use my new powers, but the demons are gone for now!" "That isn't why I feel bad." "But why then? C'mon, tell me." Maya said, and settled next to Till, who immediately grabbed her shirt and started crying in her chest. "It isn't fair! All these people fighting for me. Magus nearly died to protect me, and I didn't do anything to help him. If I'm suppose to safe this world, then why didn't I do anything?" He continued to cry, after a while he again mumbled in Maya's chest. "I feel so useless, what if I don't save the world? What if I fail?" Maya hushed him. "It's okay Till, It's okay. You don't have to feel useless. You're only six, no one will expect from you to save the world now. Just give it a little time." "Thanks Maya." Till snivelled. "Alright then, let's party. Wanna dance with me?" "Sure." Till eventually said, smiling. And the two walked to the other square, hand in hand. When they arrived, Petra ordered the musicians to play the 'moonlight parade' song and jumped of the platform. Nearly everybody danced; Marle danced with Crono, Lucca danced with Glenn, a verrrry disgruntled looking Magus danced with a dreamy looking Kari, Nabul almost dragged Schala across the square, Maya danced with Till, Pogapo danced alone and even Brian danced with Mari. The strangest thing was, that nobody on the square had any serious worries, nobody taught of pain, of war, or of death. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them who did think of those things, someone who was sitting in a high- backed chair, sipping at a glass of wine, looking at a wide screen (But it didn't have any wires or other technical support, it was just a window, looking out on the square.) "How sweet." The person said, watching the couples dance merrily. "To bad that will end one day." "But Sir," Some female voice from behind the person spoke. "If you're so sure we can win, why wait?" "Because." The person said. "Our Moloch troops have suffered from massive casualties, Latoya was to cocky and proud to think about our main goal." He chuckled. "And besides. what if they think that was all, what if they think they're safe? Then an assault would cause much more suffering. Don't you think? Don't worry, the future will be full of pain, bloodshed." The screen zoomed in on Brian, who had stopped dancing. "And a few. unpleasant surprises." And after that, an insane laughter raised into a sky, far away from the joyful party.  
  
The End.  
  
Well, that's it for part one. I want to make it into a trilogy. Kinda like The Omen, only then with a 'good guy'. BTW, I know the ending sucks but hey, everybody has a weak point. I don't know the title for the sequel, so keep an eye open for my nickname. Until then, bye! 


End file.
